


My Flower

by Tsu_Tsu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruce is a good dad, Comedy, Cute, Cute Peter Parker, Declarations Of Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Romantic Comedy, Tony is a good dad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Nada é mais delicado do que uma flor, mesmo ela podendo saber se defender com seus espinhos. É ela que te alegra quando esta triste, ela que te encanta e que possui um significado único de formas diferentes, praticamente a existência mais simples que divide o espaço conosco de maneira mais perceptível possível. Uma flor é simplesmente a coisa mais encantadora e bela que você vai achar no mundo.“- Nunca me imaginei amando nada neste mundo, mas a minha flor conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras... Eu a amo e nada nem ninguém vai machucar minha frágil flor”.





	1. A Aranha do Deadpool

Deadpool pulava de telhado em telhado pensando mais uma vez na sua amada aranha. Há pouco tempo ou mesmo teve que se retirar do lado da cidade onde está em um momento e está no trabalho na outra área conhecida pelo vigilante de vermelho que é uma guarda, sendo este totalmente diferente do  _seu_  mocinho de vermelho e por seu histórico nada limpo. O mercenário se perdia em pensamentos lembrando-se do mesmo o parando com o uniforme coladinho, uma vozinha doce do garoto e logo sua mente viajava em mais um de seus sonhos pervertidos com o Homem-Aranha em um de seus fetiches estranhos em questão ao garoto .

O homem está tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem sequer percebeu a sombra masculina com chifres na sua mascara vermelha, assim como sua roupa na sua frente. Passando por aquele telhado acabou sendo derrubado no chão pelo mesmo que o logo começou a se aproximar do Deadpool. Os seus paços eram firmes e decididos nem um pouco parecido com sua Aranha o que fez o mesmo soltar um leve suspiro de saudades.

\- Você não tem graça - reclamou o mercenário - Queria que fosse a minha aranha ... Mas o Baby Boy esta bem longe no momento - disse desviando de um soco que ia tomar - Não adianta até o Spider me bate mais, como eu queria ele me batendo - continuou falando.

\- Seu maníaco você esta atrapalhando minha noite, digo logo quem é você? - uma voz do outro era grosa e imponente, bem diferente da doce e brincalhona de sua Aranha.

\- Sou o Deadpool ou como todo me conhecem o mercenário tagarela - dava mortais para trás desviando de mais um ataque o que comeava um irritar o outro para a sua voz debochada - E você deve ser o Demolidor ... Tão diferente do Homem-Aranha - suspirou - Mas eu estou aqui para matar John Lasther.

Aquele considerado um demônio para alguns estava seriamente convencido que o mercenário era tão louco quanto falavam por ai, não é tão não tão soube-se ou imaginasse, mas agora simplesmente uma camada de certeza absoluta caia sobre ele. Principalmente que ele estava falando sobre um herói - não qual ele já ouviu varias menções a respeito - e não parava de murmurar apenas para ele coisas consideradas obscenas. Como se um homem deve-se reparar em como o uniforme, colou uma bunda de outro deixando no formato certo.

\- Ah! Cale a boca - brigou o vigilante irritado com o falatório.

\- Hora! Eu estou falando de mim na minha vida - brigou tomando mais um soco na barriga

\- Você um mercenário, um ser sujo esta falando de um herói como se o conhecesse e semper estivesse com ele - reclamou derrubando o outro no chão.

\- He AINDA Não admitiu that  _E_  meu, mas E ELE Que vem me impedir when estou Trabalhando, E ELE que me bate decentemente Fazendo piadas Legais e principalmente E ELE Que Eu ajudo when estou no meu ritmo Livre - justificou-se o MESMO pegando SUAS espadas e partindo para a briga novamente.

\- Em outras palavras você é um lunático que persegue o herói que te para? - agora ele estava espantado e com uma leve pena do outro - Pelo menos ele te controle um pouco - considere por fim pensando que tipo de atrasado seria o outro.

\- Sou realmente o stalker do Baby Boy, mas não é o direito de pensar sobre ele ... Ele é só meu - rosnou Deadpool logo o derrubando no chão.

Antes que o Demolidor pudesse fazer uma coisa do otimo já havia desaparecido e fora do seu vitima. O que é um vigilante de jornalismo muito bem ser uma pessoa extremamente inocente, tanto quanto chegou a ganhar a sua causa nos tribunais.

Apresando-se para obter um tempo e uma vitoria, ainda que não seja um problema, não é um problema. Era uma espécie de chave e um lado, estava na mesa, na forma, chibi do Homem-Aranha, realmente aquilo chegava até um ser assustador e agora a sua mente realmente acreditava que o herói para se envolver com um vilão desprezível como algo superior caráter do mundo. Achando estranho os guardou e rumou para tentar ainda salvar aquela vida inocente. Quando você está bem vindo já era tarde.

Indo para sua casa e mesmo mantinha na cabeça de uma ideia fixa de caçar da serralhadora e irritante e dar uma devida vingança que todos os inocentes, mortos pelo mesmo, merecia. E ele sabia exatamente onde o achar. Eleiria atrás de Deadpool e Deadpool há mais da sua aranha.

\- Começarei procurar amanhã - suspirou - Achar o Homem-Aranha não deve ser tão difícil - murmurou retirando sua roupa - Que tipo de lunático deve ser este aranha? - se perguntou mentalmente entrando no chuveiro - Pare de pensar nisto Metty, esqueça o aranha por hora e apenas relaxe na sua solidão de semper - murmurava para si mesmo um tanto confuso com o rumo que seus pensamentos que tomam ao julgar o outro apenas em permitir ser perseguido por um homem daqueles.

Amanhã serial um longo dia para Matthew Michael Murdock a procura daquele que mudaria sua vida.

Bem longe dali Deadpool mais uma vez tentava invadir o quarto da sua aranha e observar o seu pequeno Peter Parker dormir tranquilamente. O admirando o mercenário ficou irritado ao perceber que perdeu uma chave da casa do seu Petty e agora tem que dar um jeito de conseguir outro. Mas por enquanto ficaria ali observando o seu pequeno dormir com um pequeno anjo com um pequeno corte sem rosto, o qual o mutante jurou matar o ser que tem feito aquilo ao rostinho do seu garoto. E foi ali em cima de uma observação do sono do Homem-Aranha que o mercenário dormido, sem saber o que quer que seja da sua própria perda ao matar um inocente.

Metty podia ainda no sabre, mas encontraria sua mais bela flor graças ao mercenário que entregou sua mais preciosa aranha por uma vida inocente.  
  
 

**_"Todos querem o perfume das flores, mas poucos sujam como suas mãos para cultivá-las"._ **

(Augusto Cury)


	2. Conheça Peter Parker

Metty acordou sedo no dia seguinte e se dirigiu até o outro lado de Nova York. Sua cabeça estava longe, nem sequer lembrava-se de Deadpool no momento, pensava apenas em como tudo tinha mudado após a destruição do outro lado da cidade de onde mora e principalmente mudado desde que seu acidente e que seu pai fora cruelmente assassinado.

– Chegamos – falou o taxista ao advogado – Senhor? – chamou mais uma vez por não ter obtido resposta – Senhor? – tentou novamente só que um pouco mais auto.

– Sim? – respondeu o Murdock meio desnorteado

– Já chegamos ao seu destino

Após agradecer e pagar o motorista, Matthew se dirigiu pela rua pensando em como faria para achar o Homem-Aranha sem parecer suspeito um advogado o caçar durante o dia e pela noite um vigilante de vermelho. Realmente seria entregar um pote de ouro se alguém entregasse para o Rei do Crime sua identidade verdadeira.

Estava tão distraído com todos seus pensamentos que reparou em cima da hora que alguém parecia correr em sua direção rapidamente e meio desajeitado. Tentou desviar, mas não deu muito certo, fazendo-o sentir um corpo magro e masculino bater contra si.

– Desculpe senhor – disse a voz jovial e desesperada – Estou meio que atrasado para ver a minha tia e meu chefe acabou de me liberar – se explicou pegando alguns papeis do chão – Posso recompensa-lo por acabar de estragar seus documentos – falava o garoto fazendo o cego levantar uma sobrancelha em claro divertimento pela confusão do rapaz ao nem sequer ter notado que seus documentos eram apenas folhas com um mapa da cidade que nem mesmo ele pode ver – Um mapa? Bem se quiser posso te guiar como pedido de desculpas – falou o garoto sinceramente.

Ainda se divertindo, algo que o advogado não fazia há tempos reparou que o mesmo parecia arfar um pouco ao que parecia encara-lo e provavelmente se dar conta que se tratava de um homem cego. Pensou logo que o jovem ia sair de fininho e em fim se livrar da missão entediante que se propusera ao se desculpar. Mas para total surpresa de Matty, Peter estava realmente convencido agora de que o ajudaria afinal ele era o Homem-Aranha.

– O senhor é cego – disse meio obvio

– Sou – riu um pouco o vigilante achando engraçado que o garoto tinha afirmado o obvio coisa que antes o irritava

– Nossa então agora realmente vou te ajudar – exclamou o Parker fazendo com que o homem a sua frente pensa-se seriamente que o garoto era louco e estranhamente adorável, coisa que o incomodou – Prazer sou Peter Parker – sorrio o menino pegando delicadamente a mão do outro entre as suas e a apertando em um delicado comprimento.

– Meu nome é Matthew Murdock – apresentou-se estranhando a si mesmo – E obrigado pela ajuda, mas não vou precisar – sorrio o mesmo quase se amaldiçoando pelo ato.

– Claro que precisa – reclamou o garoto – faz o seguinte – disse o mesmo – No momento estou atrasado e a tia May vai ficar muito chateada se eu chegar atrasado ao bingo beneficente – falou o garoto – Eu de manha tenho o meu novo antigo emprego – ia falando e novamente o outro se pegou praticamente encantado com a voz do garoto a sua frente – Então amanhã na hora do almoço me encontre aqui, ao seu lado – disse o pegando delicadamente pelo braço e o virando um pouco – Aqui tem uma cafeteria pode me encontrar aqui e se eu atrasar desculpa, mas sempre acontece alguma coisa – o mais velho pode notar na voz do garoto uma leve tristeza ao dizer a ultima parte – Tchau Metthew!

– Pode me chamar de Metty – gritou em resposta ouvindo o jovem já longe – Você veio procurar o Homem-Aranha e não fazer amizade com um garoto que te deixa estranho – reclamou com sigo mesmo baixo.

Metty continuou sua procura sem saber que o que procurava esta a poucos passos atrás de si parando aquele garoto que o acabara de despertar estranhas sensações em tão pouco tempo. Deadpool simplesmente não podia deixar o seu amado Peter em paz, principalmente se este fosse pra implorar outra foto exclusiva do garoto vestido de aranha para mandar fazer um novo chaveiro único para si.

– Vai Petty eu quero um chaveiro seu – falou pela centésima vez o mascarado – Você sabe que eu preciso de um chaveiro exclusivo para a minha chave exclusiva do seu apartamento – deixou escapar

– Você fez uma chave do meu apartamento? – perguntou o Parker com a voz irritada e extremamente raivosa.

– Duas na verdade, mas eu perdi a primeira – suspirou triste o mercenário – Não deveria ter ido matar aquele homem – reclamou.

– Você não muda não é Wede! – exclamou bravo Peter – Eu tento te ajudar e é assim que você me retribuiu?!

– Am te amando? – perguntou o mercenário vendo a ira do seu pequeno

– Vai se ferrar! – gritava o pequeno do beco – Você roubou a chave do meu apartamento e agora simplesmente me diz que saio para matar alguém! Você sabe que eu detesto isto! – gritava enquanto batia no maior o fazendo soltar um sorriso feliz por apanhar decentemente de alguém.

– Eu em quanto estresse – reclamou – Já sei para te compensar por ter sentido minha falta – falou totalmente contente por ter arrumado uma maneira de finalmente poder ter seu encontro com sua aranha – O que acha de almoçarmos juntos e passar a tarde toda passeando, eu já sei que você não vai ficar o dia todo enfurnado no laboratório com o Homem de Lata e com o Ameba – propôs o Stalker.

– Você esta me perseguindo novamente?! – perguntou Peter mais irritado ainda – Wade!

– Claro que não – respondeu o mercenário logo colocando uma mão atrás da cabeça olhando para o lado e assobiando – Eu nunca faria isto.

– Arrrg – rosnou o menor – Você não toma jeito – reclamou – Mas eu rejeito.

– Mas Baby Boy...

– Combinei de amanhã ajudar um homem cego a se localizar na cidade – respondeu o cortando.

– Ah! – exclamou em êxtase – Meu Baby Boy é tão bonzinho é por isto que eu o amo – falou tentando abraçar o mesmo e logo ganhando um chute nas partes baixas – Ai!

– Fica longe de mim – rosnou o menor – Tchau!

Logo o mesmo voltou a correr para poder chegar ao seu compromisso. O que nem o Wilson, o Parker e o Murdock sabiam é que a vida deles estava prestes a mudar com aquele encontro. Afinal Peter Parker havia acabado de conhecer seu anjo e Metthew Murdock havia acabado de conhecer sua flor.  
  
  
  
 

**_“Me perguntas por que compro arroz e flores? Compro arroz para viver e flores para ter algo pelo que viver”._ **

(Confúcio)


	3. Com uma flor

Peter acordou pela manha se sentindo completamente bem, já até mesmo se conformava mais em ter que andar com o desconhecido e talvez se ferrar ao ter Deadpool o seguindo e possivelmente dar um ataque ao ver com quem ele estava. Não que a pessoa que o acompanharia seria realmente reconhecido, mas o mercenário era muito ciumento (mesmo que para o Homem-Aranha eles fossem apenas amigos) e nunca o permitiria andar ao lado de um homem tão bonito.

Tal pensamento fez com que o menor corasse ao se imaginar ao lado do mesmo e que o havia achando tão bonito. Esquecendo os pensamentos rapidamente colocou seu uniforme de herói e se dirigiu rumo ao seu trabalho, parando rapidamente para deter mais um ladrão de banco qualquer e ajudar uma velinha a atravessar a rua. Quando o mesmo chegou a um dos laboratórios Stark deu de cara com Bruce Banner mais corado do que os cabelos da Viúva Negra.

– O que foi Bruce? – o menino estava preocupado com seu amigo, tanto normal como quando um mostro verde e raivoso – Você esta bem?

– Peter? – disse meio confuso – Estou sim só o Tony com mais uma de suas brincadeiras que me fez querer vir tomar um ar.

O menor conhecia bem Tony Stark, este também seu amigo, tinha completa certeza de que não era apenas uma brincadeira e que de irmãos da ciência estava começando a se tornar “amantes da ciência”. Coisa que tanto ele quanto Natasha torcia mais que qualquer coisa. Quando o menino fazia um ano que havia conseguiu entrar para os vingadores a ruiva deu a ele uma camisa com um desenho fofo do Homem de Ferro e do Hulk abraçados e em cima escrito: Time BruTony. Ainda achando que deveria ter um nome melhor para o casal.

– Você sabe que ele não estava brincando não é – comentou se afastando.

– O que?! Peter espere! – gritou o doutor entrando correndo no prédio fazendo os dois morenos rirem – Tony – sussurrou o mesmo constrangido – Ah... Acho que vou tomar café, tchau – despediu-se saindo.

– Ele fica tão lindo constrangido – comentou o bilionário – Ele é um gênio, mas dependendo do assunto é mais tapado que o Thor e mais lerdo que o Capitão – e depois riu de sua comparação.

– Melhor os dois nem saberem que você disse isto – riu o garoto logo começando mais um dia no seu trabalho.

Mais tarde o mesmo novamente colocou seu uniforme, despediu-se do casal da ciência que estavam bem, mas bem perto mesmo um do outro (oportunidade da qual o Stark se aproveitou para um beijo e que Parker aproveitou para bater uma foto e mandar para sua ruiva favorita).

O mesmo partiu ao encontro de seu colega para lhe mostrar a cidade. Claro que antes de qualquer coisa o mesmo parou para impedir um roubo do Homem Areia, que foi bem fácil. Despistou um cara estranho de vermelho que ele achou ser Deadpool. E o próprio mercenário que o parou quando este estava se trocando em um beco.

– O que você quer Wade? – quis saber atrasado – Fala logo que eu estou sem tempo!

– Normalmente eu simplesmente iria te seguir e ver quem é este cara que você esta levando para passear como pedido de desculpas – afirmou o Wilson fazendo o garoto revirar os olhos – Mas eu tenho trabalho Baby Boy e quero que se cuide, não esqueça que eu te amo – falou o avermelhado o forçando a dar um selinho em si ainda com sua mascara cobrindo todo seu rosto – Tchau!

E o mesmo sumiu deixando para trás um Peter Parker vermelho de pura raiva e pensando seriamente em matar aquele ser abusado que nem sequer o respeitava mais. Suspirando fundo o mesmo riu um pouco pelo amigo maluco e se dirigiu para o café onde pode ver o mesmo cego o esperando sentado em uma das mesas comendo um biscoito. Que aos seus olhos era extremamente fofo.

– Desculpe pelo atraso mais meu chefe me prendeu para ajuda-lo com o amor da vida dele – riu o mesmo da piada interna.

– Parece ser um chefe bem chato por te fazer isto – riu o outro ouvindo quando o mesmo se sentou ao seu lado.

– Tony Stark é um bom chefe quando quer – riu o garoto.

– Você trabalha para Tony Stark? – quis saber impressionado com o mesmo.

– Sim, ajudo ele e o Bruce nos laboratórios – riu o menino – Adoro aqueles dois desmiolados – riu novamente.

– Quantos anos você tem garoto? – quis saber o Demolidor totalmente surpreso e encantado – Claro, caso permita perguntar.

– Eu acabei de fazer dezoito anos e estou com eles desde os meus quinze, mas apenas ontem fui contratado – riu o mesmo.

– Entendo... Então vamos?

E assim os dois passaram a tarde toda: juntos, rindo e se divertindo. Cada vez mais Matty estava encantado com seu companheiro e sentia raramente uma estranha coisa em sua barriga quando tinha o menor tão perto de si. Ele tinha se divertindo tanto que havia esquecendo-se de perguntar ao mesmo como encontrar o Homem-Aranha, coisa que provavelmente nunca lembraria perto daquele que lhe tirava o ar. Tudo ia bem até que o mesmo pode sentir um cheiro conhecido por perto que o fez sorrir.

– Um campo de flores? – perguntou ao seu acompanhante que soltou uma leve risada divertida – Sabe eu não gosto muito de flores – comentou – Elas são frágeis e delicadas, qualquer coisa as quebra.

– Eu já as acho impressionantes, as mesmas tem sua própria maneira de se defender mesmo que não aparente, tem uma beleza extraordinária e tem um ótimo perfume – falou rindo.

– Assim como você – sussurrou.

– Como eu? – perguntou o Parker meio confuso.

– Sim, pois você tem um cheiro maravilhoso se me permite dizer – e logo o temido Demolidor estava corado como nunca.

– Fico feliz que goste do meu perfume, foi minha antiga namorada que me deu – respondeu meio melancólico.

– Vocês terminaram? – quis saber com uma estranha esperança em seu coração.

– Ela morreu – sussurrou baixo, mas graças à audição ampliada do outro pode ouvir.

Logo ambos estavam em silencio apreciando a companhia um do outro. Quando começou a escurecer se despediram e cada um tomou seu rumo. O Demolidor foi à procura de Pool e a aranha e o Peter foi ter uma maravilhosa noite de sono sem nenhum inimigo o perturbar por enquanto. Perturbação esta que Metty sentia ao se lembrar do garoto, que frequentemente se pegava pensando.  
  
  
  
 

__**"Tudo tem seu apogeu e seu declínio...  
É natural que seja assim, todavia, quando tudo parece convergir para o que supomos o nada, eis que a vida ressurge, triunfante e bela!...   
Novas folhas, novas flores, na infinita benção do recomeço!"**

(Chico Xavier)


	4. Wade

Peter havia acordado e logo se dirigido rapidamente para seu trabalho. Já fazia um tempo que o mesmo era perseguido e tinha que despistar aquele que ele após um tempo Wade disse ser o Demolidor. O mesmo não conseguia entender o que fazia o mesmo ir atrás dele, mas quando Wade falou que era bom ele ficar longe daquele “maníaco” como havia dito o menor decidiu continuar fugindo. Demorou em despistar seus dois perseguidores vermelhos e logo chegou em fim ao seu trabalho, onde achou o Steve Rogers na calçada com as mãos apoiadas no joelho sustentando seu perfeito rosto.

– O que foi Steve? – perguntou o mais jovem preocupado com o amigo e colega de equipe – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não é nada Peter, você também torce por eles – respondeu o mesmo em um fio de voz.

Era engraçado como o Capitão América poderia ser fofo, ele estava com ciúmes de Tony por estar começando a conseguir convencer Bruce que seriam um lindo casal (extremamente apoiado por quase todos os amigos). Coisa que o deixava chateado por ter se pegado apaixonado pelo bilionário, gênio e filantropo que aparentemente gosta mais do cientista bonzinho que não tinha como sentir ódio do mesmo por rouba-lo de si.

– Você o ama mesmo não é? – perguntou o Parker recebendo apenas um aceno positivo e uma fungada – Olha eu posso torcer por eles, mas ainda acho que todos devem ter uma chance então te darei este conselho – falou o moreno sorrindo para o loiro e o levantando delicadamente – Capitão siga seu coração, conquiste-o pois da maneira certa vai chegar um dia que se deixar a oportunidade certa escapar você o perdera para sempre, faça-o se dar conta que o ama e ele muitas vezes pode te amar de volta sem saber – falou o mesmo sorrindo largamente para o amigo.

– Obrigado Peter, vou tentar – o Rogers abriu um lindo sorriso de volta e logo abraçou o outro como Thor o fazia sempre que o via – Estou indo na frente! – gritou o mesmo dando um rápido beijo na bochecha e logo correndo para dentro.

O que Steve não imaginava era que aquela cena foi vista por varias pessoas conhecidas de ambos para a felicidade e infelicidade do mesmo.

– Isto também vale para você Soldado Invernal – brincou Peter vendo o mesmo sorrir de onde estava e logo entrar no prédio – Deveria cobrar as consultas – riu o aranha.

– Deveria mesmo – uma voz feminina trás de si falou entre risos com uma masculina.

– Natasha! – disse o mesmo alegremente – Clint! – riu vendo ambos com a camisa do time BruTony – Vocês estão vestindo isto hoje?

– Claro e ela já encomendou a nova com os soldadinhos – rui Clint – Amor entre vovôs – riu acompanhado dos outros.

– Belo conselho Peter, quero só ver quando ele descobrir que não foi para ele – riu a ruiva – Um dia ele descobre que o amor dele é outro, esperou tantos anos para reencontra-lo e acha mesmo que um dos maiores assassinos vai deixar o amor dele se ir assim? – riu a ruiva.

– Você não presta meu amor – riu Clint da esposa – Estamos entrando para controlar os ânimos dos machos – riu novamente – Thor falou que já esta vindo para a reunião de admissão daquele antigo amigo do Capitão o Logan, prevejo altos ciúmes do nosso James – riu.

– Já estou indo só vou pegar minhas coisas – falou enquanto seus amigos entravam no prédio.

O garoto dirigiu-se aonde esta suas coisas quando sentara-se ao lado do amigo desolado e ia recolhendo suas coisas quando ouviu uma voz um tanto familiar para si lhe chamar, uma que ele não ouvia desde o passeio no parque:

– Olá Peter

– Matty, como vai? Nossa como sabia que era eu? – perguntou rapidamente o mesmo.

– Bem e você? Simples o seu cheiro de flores silvestres é único – riu o mesmo ouvindo o menor se levantar – Esta indo trabalhar?

– Sim, eu trabalho aqui mesmo – riu um pouco desconsertado – Só voltei para pegar minha bolsa para entrar logo e ajudar meu chefe em uma reunião – falou quase toda a verdade, menos é claro que ele era um dos membros importantes da reunião – Alguém tem que levar café – riu o menor sem graça.

– Entendo – o advogado estava um pouco chateado por não poder ter a companhia de sua flor – Tenho que ir estou procurando uma pessoa – falou com um tom bem chateado na voz que tentou disfarçar inutilmente – Adeus Peter.

– Espere – falou o menor segurando sua mão entre as suas – Amanhã eu não trabalho, quer passear comigo?

– Claro – e novamente o Demolidor sorria – Adoraria passar meu tempo com você – o mesmo parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar o presente favorito de natal – Até amanha então – e logo o mesmo se foi.

Das sombras saio Deadpool que por baixo da mascara chegava a espumar de raiva pela ceninha que havia presenciado. Rudemente o mesmo pegou o braço do menor o apertando e puxando para si brutalmente.

– Fique bem claro Baby Boy você é meu e de mais ninguém, não admito que você saia com este carinha qualquer me ouviu e acho bom que se afaste do loirinho também, ninguém toca no que pertence ao Wade e você me pertence – brigou o mercenário com a raiva palpável em sua voz.

– Não sou seu Wade, não sou um objeto eu sou uma pessoa e me larga você esta me machucando – e logo o mesmo soltou um gemido de dor.

Sem pensar duas vezes o mercenário o jogou no chão fazendo com que o mesmo quase se machucasse mais ainda. Agora no corpo de cor extremamente clara tinha um roxo enorme por causa da mão do mutante e ralado pela queda. Começando a sentir um enorme peso na consciência por machucar sua aranha o mesmo saio dali sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Magoado e ferido o Homem-Aranha se levantou e correu para dentro para mais uma reunião.  
  
  
  
 

**_“Quem tentar possuir uma flor, verá sua beleza murchando. Mas quem apenas olhar uma flor num campo, permanecerá para sempre com ela. Você nunca será minha e por isso terei você para sempre”._ **

(Paulo Coelho)


	5. Amigos

Fazia uma semana desde o ocorrido em frente ao prédio do Stark, onde ao entrar na reunião o jovem Parker foi pego por uma equipe inteira extremamente preocupada com ele (era o mais novo e aparentemente o mais querido de todos entre os problemáticos Vingadores). No fim Steve acabou levando-o para casa para garantir que nada de ruim lhe acontece-se. Ao longe Wade apenas observava, mas a coisa realmente ficou ruim realmente quando Peter foi passear com Matty no dia seguinte e o Deadpool viu. Peter Parker passou uma semana inteira internado na área médica da SHIELD extremamente ferido.

Por mais que detestasse o jovem não tinha raiva do mercenário por estar saindo apenas agora da clinica. O mesmo entendia que o mutante era assim e que se sentia trocado de uma hora para outra só que a aranha tinha consciência também que estava ficando magoado e triste a cada dia que o mercenário passava por si desferia palavras cruéis.

Na verdade aquele comportamento era o mais puro ciúmes, ele não entendia porque o seu Baby Boy preferia pessoas que nunca deram atenção para si a ele que sempre morreu pelo mesmo, literalmente. Ele o amava tanto que não suportava mais vê-lo ir embora e este era sua medida mais desesperada. Pool sabia que estava simplesmente acelerando o processo de perda e entendia isto agora ao seguir seu amado pela cidade e o ver bem mais intimo do cego que lhe era muito familiar.

Decidido a mudar resolver ter uma franca conversa com Peter e quem sabe voltarem pelo menos a serem amigos. Não que tivessem algo e isto Deadpool sabia que não tinham, mas não custava nada a ele se imaginar com seu Homem-Aranha em cenas indecentes ou totalmente água com açúcar. Silenciosamente o mercenário entrou no quarto do mais jovem e sentou-se na cama esperando que o mesmo viesse ao seu encontrou mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Após horas passeando com Matty que ainda parecia muito preocupado por ainda estar com o roxo e os cortes por todo o corpo. Por motivo desconhecido, ao Parker, o advogado estava mais cuidadoso, fofo e simplesmente estranho perto de si. Mas o nosso Demolidor sabia bem agora o porquê e se sentia ao mesmo tempo bem e horrível. Horrível por estar amando outro homem, algo considerado errado pela sociedade em que vivia apesar de ser algo normal para os dias atuais, fora que Peter era bem mais jovem que o mesmo. E bem, pois havia entregado seu coração para alguém extremamente bom, tão perfeito que o mesmo acreditava ser apenas uma ilusão de sua mente, mas o tato lhe permitia sentir os contornos delicados que o enlouquecia assim como o cheiro de flores e a voz delicada.

– Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui Metty – agradeceu a aranha – Fico muito feliz por sermos tão bons amigos o ultimo que eu acreditei ser a melhor coisa que achei mesmo com os defeitos dele me magoou muito fazendo bem... Isto – falou o mesmo – Obrigado – agradeceu logo entrando em casa.

Matty estava estático na rua, amigos... Ele era apenas um amigo, mesmo depois de todos os elogios e gestos delicados? O Murdock sabia que não poderia conquista-lo assim ele teria que arregaçar as mangas e quem sabe um dia não poderia estar em sua casa com Peter ao seu lado na cama. Só que por hora ele teria que achar o Aranha, seu lado de Nova York não poderia ficar muito tempo sem ele.

Entrando no quarto quase que o Pater enfarta ao ver o mercenário sentado na cama lendo uma revista qualquer sua. O moreno sabia muito bem que o ser a sua frente queria algo, só esperava com todas as suas forças que não fosse simplesmente para humilha-lo novamente o comparando a uma prostituta de novo.

– Peter – começou seriamente Wede – Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo que eu lhe fiz, estou realmente arrependido de ter lhe atacado e lhe ofendido, mas é que eu estava com tanto medo de ser abandonado – e logo o mesmo estava chorando – Ele te deu a mascara e o outro vez com que volta-se a sorrir depois da sua ex-namorada de uma maneira que eu não consegui – despejava tudo – Desculpe-me – chorava mais novamente.

– Tudo bem Wade – disse Peter delicadamente ao se aproximar e se sentar ao lado do mercenário – Amigos? – perguntou estendendo a mão para o mesmo.

– Não – respondeu assustando ao menor – Ainda não – completou – Primeiro vou lhe mostrar meus rosto, lembra o que eu disse sobre camaradagem ao não ver rostos – o outro apenas concordou com um aceno – Então não grite como todos – pediu choroso.

E então Deadpool retirou a mascara mostrando os lindos olhos azuis e principalmente a pele com muitas cicatrizes horríveis espelhadas pelo mesmo. Peter primeiramente se surpreendeu causando uma leve dor no coração do Wilson, mas logo esta passou ao sentir as delicadas mãos pequenas e macias no seu rosto e o leve beijo na testa que recebia chorando mais e sendo abraçado apertado pela sua aranha.

– Shiu eu estou aqui e gosto do você do jeitinho que é Wade, você já tem um lugar reservado no meu coração – disse vendo que cada vez mais o outro o agarrava enquanto chorava mais e mais.

E assim a noite dos dois foi embalada pelo companheirismo, Wilson sabia que por enquanto do Parker poderia ser apenas amigo e tinha plena certeza que este tal de Matthew estava apaixonado por seu pequeno. Deadpool iria enfrentar rivalidade e por seu Baby Boy o faria com prazer, mesmo que perdesse no final. Já o Demolidor sabia que teria que fazer de tudo para conquistar a sua flor e que provavelmente alguém como ele já teria encantado outro ou outra e para poder conquista-lo de vez precisaria do Homem-Aranha capturado antes para finalmente poder matar o mercenário. O que nenhum dos dois sabia era o mais importante e crucial, nenhum deles sabia sobre o outro realmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_**"O tempo é algo que não volta atrás.  
Por isso plante seu jardim e decore sua alma,  
Ao invés de esperar que alguém lhe traga flores..."** _

(William Shakespeare)


	6. Ele

Tudo o que Wade queria agora ele tinha, bem quase: ele tinha seu Peter como amigo (o que ele não queria), tinha dado uma surra em um garoto que quase, quase mesmo, atropelou seu Baby Boy enquanto este ia correndo para o seu estagio e a cada dia mais sua vida parecia melhorar. Já que o Parker parou de expulsa-lo do seu quarto à noite e dorme conversando com o mercenário.

Só tinha três coisas para estragar todo o andamento da vida do pobre Wilson, uma era seu rival Matty que parecia estar mais próximo de seu amado, o outro era a droga do Demolidor perseguindo sua aranha com intenções assassinas e por fim era a que o imortal acabara de se lembrar de que não envelhece o que estava dificultando arranjar uma maneira de ficar ao lado do seu pequeno amado.

Ele já tinha tomado sua decisão iria matar o herói - ou seja, lá o que for - de vermelho caso esta se mostrar realmente querer matar o Homem-Aranha como todas suas vitimas. Por isto passou a ficar mais atento em sua aranha, para quando o perseguidor aparece-se ele pudesse ter uma “conversinha amigável” com o individuo.

Já para Peter sua semana ia muito bem. Ele tinha um novo amigo, havia se acertado com Deadpool e agora era o cupido numero um junto ao casal ClinTasha (nome dado por ele). Em questão a sua junção de casais, o doutor Banner parecia mais maleável com as investidas de Tony que acabavam decepcionando um pouco o Capitão que tentava chamar a atenção do seu companheiro de equipe, assim como certo soldado que sem saber estava sendo notado aos poucos cada dia mais. O que não passou despercebido pela maior espiã do mundo que mandou até fazer canecas em comemoração ao avanço das relações de seus amigos.

\- O que tanto pensa Peter? – perguntou Clint comendo um lanche tamanho família junto a todos no sofá da sala dos Vingadores, descansando da volta de uma missão.

\- Nas minhas novas canecas – disse alegre ganhando uma risada cumplice da ruiva.

\- Eu sei que você gostou – riu a mesma – Eu que escolhi os desenhos – gabou-se fazendo agora o marido rir – Querido acha que a próxima ideia de comemoração vai ser legal? – quis saber.

\- Olha eu não sei aonde você vai por, mas sim vai ser legal – respondeu rindo do exagero da mulher.

\- Qual o próximo Tasha? – perguntou o Parker curioso e ansioso.

\- Um pôster com a foto que irei tirar no dia – riu pegando a bolça e tirando de dentro uma maquina e uma filmadora – Tirarei fotos e filmarei – disse contente.

\- Tasha você é a melhor – riu Peter.

\- Vocês estão falando do que? – quem disse foi Thor, mas todos os outros estavam boiando.

\- Segredo – riu a Viúva Negra – Vocês um dia descobrem – riu com desdém – Thor a gente te conta depois viu... Mandei fazer para você também – riu sendo acompanhada de seus dois cumplices.

\- Tudo bem Lady Natasha – riu o loiro perdido.

\- Vocês não fizeram? Ou fizeram? – perguntou Bruce espantado e entendendo o que estava falando.

\- Claro! – exclamou o Homem-Aranha rindo – Esta achando o que? Que íamos deixar passar?

\- Vou querer também – respondeu baixo e vermelho o Banner – Menos a ultima parte, esta é vergonhosa de mais – disse mais baixo ainda.

\- Só faltam canecas de você Peter – disse Clint ganhando olhares diferentes de todos – Quem? – perguntou.

\- Ninguém – respondeu o garoto triste lembrando-se de sua loirinha.

\- Querido, você se esqueceu? – perguntou Natasha docemente pela dor do amigo.

\- Desculpe Peter, eu esqueci – pediu arrependido.

\- Tudo bem – riu sem graça – Bem hora da ronda do amigo da vizinhança – disse colocando a mascara – Até mais Vingadores.

Quando o herói saiu pulando de prédio em prédio, não notou ser seguido por duas pessoas diferentes, mas ambas avermelhadas. Só notou mesmo quando pode sentir muito atrás de si o característico barulho de Deadpool derrubando alguém um tanto zangado. Não parou para ver o que era, pois mais a frente Venon estava aprontando novamente. Suspirando o herói foi deter o seu rival.

\- O que você quer com ele? – perguntou Deadpool seriamente pontado suas armas para o vigilante jogado ao chão.

\- Ele não é um herói – afirmou – Ele se junta a alguém como você, faz dele um criminoso – reclamou.

\- Claro que não, ele me prende quando faço merda e me bate – esclareceu – Isto tudo é ódio, você não herói, pois mata... Aquele que você quer eliminar tinha de tudo para se tornar um assassino, mas apenas resolveu ajudar outras pessoas para não sofrerem o mesmo que ele – explicou se levantando e abaixando a arma.

\- Ah! – suspirou – Tudo bem – reclamou – Vou deixar ele em paz e você também... Acho que estou perdendo meu tempo.

\- Que bom, agora tenho que voltar a seguir o meu Baby Boy – disse contende dando pulinhos na direção em que Peter havia ido.

\- Ei! – chamou o Demolidor – Você esta cheirando como o Peter... Você por acaso salvou ou matou alguém chamado Peter Parker? – disse temeroso com o que o outro diria.

\- Você conhece Peter Parker? – o tom de voz do Wilson era seria e assustadora – De onde você o conhece? – quis saber.

\- Ele me ajudou e virou alguém que eu adi... – o mesmo não pode terminar de falar, pois foi socado.

\- Admira? – disse o mutante debochadamente – Você o ama! – berrou irritado.

\- Sim – admitiu de cabeça baixa, para ele isto era vergonhoso e uma provável pista de sua verdadeira identidade.

\- Vou te dar um aviso Metty – disse cruelmente Pool assustando um pouco o outro – Fique bem longe do Peter, pois o Baby Boy é meu! – berrou irritado assustando o outro.

\- Como? – perguntou confuso.

Então aquele que ele estava aponto de matar era o mesmo garoto que havia conquistado seu coração com sua bondade? Ah quanto ele ia se arrepender depois por matar aquele que ele mais ama. O mesmo poderia continuar com seus devaneios sobre Peter Parker ser o Homem-Aranha se o próprio amigo da vizinhança não tivesse caído com um mostro estranho e pesado encima dele, bem no meio dos dois avermelhados que discutiam.

\- Vou finalmente te matar – riu Venon.

Rapidamente Deadpool atirou e recebeu uma rajada de teia negra em sua cara o  deixando mais irritado. Sem pensar duas vezes o Demolidor atacou retirando o ser de cima de sua flor. Que sem pensar duas vezes aproveitou a brecha para derrotar o mostro que caio desmaiado aos pés do aranha.

\- E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças ao Homem-Aranha – disse o Parker rindo.

\- Baby Boy! – disse alegra Wade retirando a teia da cara – Veio me dar um beijinho? – disse animado indo para cima do garoto.

\- Eu dispenso – falou o mesmo rindo um pouco e logo colocando uma mão onde ficava seu ouvido – Homem de Ferro aqui é o Homem-Aranha, mande o Capitão vir aqui prender o Venon – pediu – Tony para de agarrar o Bruce e vem logo prender este ser que eu quero dormir logo que eu estou quebrado ainda de ter que enfrentar o Thor numa luta – reclamou.

\- Estou indo eu em, não pode nem sequer tentar comer alguém em paz – riu o milionário pelo comunicador.

\- Ahhh Peter não era para ter atrapalhado! – brigou Natasha invadindo a conversa pelo comunicador – Eu estava filmando.

-Desculpa Tasha, mas foi por isto que mandei o Jar filmar para gente – respondeu fazendo todos que ouviam rir, até mesmo Nick Fury que gargalhava de sua sala na SHIELD – Privacidade não exista mais não? – reclamou o garoto.

\- Olha quem fala – brigou Tony – Estamos indo.

\- Ok – logo que desligou olhou para os dois avermelhados que o encaravam divertidos com a conversa que ouviram – E ai... Você deve ser o Demolidor, como vai?

\- Olá Peter – sorrio em resposta.

\- Como sabe o meu nome? – disse espantado.

\- Acabei de descobrir – respondeu tirando a mascara.

\- Matty?!

-Olá – sorriu ganhando um sorriso de volta.

Ali agora estava declarada oficialmente a batalha pelo coração do jovem. E o tempo de mudanças começava, principalmente para Deadpool que acabaria ganhando um lugar especial no coração de seu amado, assim como Metty ganharia sua salvação.  
  
  
 

_**“O entusiasmo é a maior força da alma. Conserva-o e nunca te faltará poder para conseguires o que desejas.”** _

(Napoleão Bonaparte)


	7. Guerra

As vezes em pequenos gestos uma grande importância tanto como se realmente tiver sido dita para todos ouvirem. Era isto que pediu a parte de sua casa e vestir-se de aranha atrás dos bandidos e do emprego com o Stark eo Banner. O que o Parker não esperava é que não é iria perceber que por trás de gestos bonitos pode-se haver uma guerra em busca de amor.

Tudo começou em uma linda manhã, tudo é normal na vida do nosso amigo da vizinhança. Já para dois avermelhados apaixonados não são tão bem assim. Ambos se encontravam em frente a casa de Peter Parker se encarando e com uma aura mortal emanando dos seus corpos. Tanta que o carteiro caiu da bicicleta e sao correndo abandonando tudo.

\- O que faz aqui Pool?

\- Eu sei que sei cegueta o Petey é meu - reclamou o outro.

Quase era possível ver os raios saindo dos olhos de ambos.

\- Ele não é objeto para ser de alguém - reclamou o ruivo.

\- Ora vai se ferrar - reclamou - Eu o vi primeiro e Baby Boy é meu ... Você quer apenas entrar em uma guerra já ganha - riu o mercenário em escarnio.

\- Quer apostar? - falou o outro quase socando o outro.

\- Paintball tudo ou nada - falou o mercenário sorrindo

\- Feito! - disse o outro.

Quando eles iam saindo para a guerra ... Ops ... "Jogo", nosso querido Peter abriu uma porta de sua casa dando de cara com os dois saindo marchando para saber mais. Confuso o moreno, apenas de novo ombros entrando novamente em casa.

\- Quem era Peter?

\- Vai saber Harry ... Ei quer dar uma volta?

\- Vamos lá - disse o outro dando um pulo do sofá onde estava e arrastando o menor consigo.

 

**1ª rodada**

 

Ambos os "heróis" (se podemos chama-los assim) como vestidos como militares em uma provável terceira guerra mundial. Como as crianças são olhavam assustados com medo do que aqueles dois fariam. O clima que exalava seus era assustador, como se dois demônios estivessem para se matar. E para piorar uma situação com os seus praticantes uniformes vermelhos.

Logo ambos se afastavam correndo e jogando no chão. Via-se apenas o colorido onde todos os lugares, menos dois malucos que pareciam tentar se matar. Todos olhavam assustados com uma verdadeira guerra que ocorria ali não Central Park aquela hora do dia com os dois mascarados.

A guerra verdade estava encharada, nenhum dos dois tinha tomado um tiro sequer. O que estava frustrando o mutante por não entender como um cego poderia ter sido otimo. A guerra ia acirrada até que todas as dez armas que ambos levavam, como três granadas e como vinte bolinhas coloridas de tinta que ambos levavam já acabado sobrando apenas uma bala. A cena parecer faroeste, os dois se encaravam um de frente para o outro.

-Este é o fim - falaram juntos - Agora ou nunca!

E ambos atiraram ao mesmo tempo. A bala acertou os dois no mesmo segundo e ambos jogaram-se no chão dramatizando. Um rosa eo outro lilás, exatamente no coração. Um póliz que passava por ali quase que um treco por ver o parque todo colorido e principalmente por ver os dois ali. Rapidamente os "soldados" se levantaram em um pulo e saíram correndo feito loucos para casa de Peter.

 

[Wade 1 X 1 Matty](https://pin.it/t55kfengriwuww)

 

Já em frente a casa ambos se encaravam e decidam o que fariam agora.

\- Que presentes? - perguntou Matty - Tenho certeza que não sabe o que o Peter gosta - riu o mesmo - Só pensa em si - zombou.

\- Claro que eu sei o que meu Baby Boy gosta - reclamou - Então vamos lá!

 

**2 ª rodada**

 

Dedpool foi o primeiro a ter um transporte com um carro, depois foi o Demolidor com um cachorro. Ambos se avisam e saíram novamente a procura de outra coisa.

Matty chegou ao primeiro com um bolo de dois andares com uma aranha, depois foi Wade que veio com um colar de esmeraldas e um par de brinco. E lá se foi novamente seus trocarem seus presentes escolhidos.

Já era quase a noite, quando voltar a aparecer em um campo de trabalho em Vancouver. Peter atendeu a porta estranhando por finalmente ele ter tomado vergonha na cara e não ter invadido sua casa.

\- Olá Wade - disse sorrindo.

\- Petey é para você - ele disse estendendo um ursinho de Deadpool abraçando uma aranha com como núcleos do uniforme de herói do garoto.

\- Nossa que fofo - disse o mesmo um pouco constrangido - Você que fez?

\- Sim - falou o mutante cheio de si - Gostou?

\- Muito - riu o moreno

\- Para você Peter - e do seu lado está no escritório com um sorriso tímido sem rosto e um lindo buque de flores na mão - É o mesmo que usado no seu perfume, eu senti o cheiro e pensei em você - disse atrapalhado - Sei Que quem recebe flores são como mulheres, mas eu ...

\- Adorei Matty - agradeceu - Eu amo flores e eu nunca mais eu tenho algo assim ... Obrigado - disse sincero pegando como flores e colocando na mesinha do lado de dentro perto da porta.

Os dois pretendentes com auras de ódio ao redor. Mas como nosso querido Aranha é um amor e sempre percorrer e sorrir abraçando a ambos por tê-lo presenteado. A felicidade do Murdock ha sido forçado mais por ter ganho se não fosse Tony Stark chegando no carro que Deadpool apareceu primeiro com uma estranha maleta avermelhada.

\- Quanta visita Peter - riu - Fique longe do meu carro - ameaçou o mercenário que se fez de desentendido.

\- Achei que estaria com o Bruce? - perguntou o Parker confuso

\- Eu só estou com um presenteinho - riu - Bruce não me deixa dormir com ele se eu não estou disponível ainda hoje - agora está sendo acompanhado pelo menor - Aqui esta é uma armadura de aranha para você - disse simplesmente.

\- AH !! - berrou o menor

E depois da empolgação pelo presente que durou algumas horas novamente do resultado estava decidido.

 

[Tony Stark Win](https://pin.it/3hqyhodeysz7po)

 

Pela manhã há dois guerreiros que ainda não haviam desistido da louca competição. Quando os dois acessam vestidos com suas roupas vermelhas e com chamas nos olhos. Lá se vai ambos seguindo o pobre ser novamente.

 

**Rodada 3**

 

Enquanto Peter se balançava tranquilamente, vigilante e mercenário ou seguidor como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. O tagarela é totalmente escandaloso como semper e de vez ao longo da vida de uma bunda do outro ou até mesmo arrumando briga com como meninas que suspiravam por onde ele passava.

O problema realmente começou quando o sentido de aranha ou alerta de uma coisa e mesmo decidiu parar em um prédio e se esconder. Como o Demolidor percebeu o movimento do menor apenas sorriu e se escondeu um pouco longe apenas esperando para ouvir uma confusão que aquilo ai dar. Já Deadpool que nem sequer já percebido por estar socando um gay que disse que bunda do Baby Boy era grande acabou se ferrando.

\- Cadê ele? Uma pessoa perdeu o Baby Boy de vista - choramingou

\- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para não me perseguir! - berrou Peter - Eu estou indo para um SHIELD e você ainda me persegue! - horas e horas do Homem Aranha berrando - Tchau! - disse bravo.

\- Acho que esta eu ganhei - riu o advogado.

 

[Matty Murdock Win](https://pin.it/woxcfw73m4evgp)

 

Finalmente, moreno já foi encontrado em Vingadores. Estava na metade do caminho para sua casa quando esbarou no Rino. Como era era perseguido por dois avermelhados só bastou uma coisa.

 

**Rodada 4**

 

Peter já estava distraído um pouco e quase foi arremessado se não fosse pelo mercenário ter pulado na frente e em frente com salvado com suas katanas. Ao longo do tempo, Demolidor estava com receio se deveria ou não se aproximar.

A batalha depois disso foi curta e logo Rino esta inconsciente no chão sonhando com a sura tentando entendre inconscientemente de onde o mascarado estranho had surgido. Já os avermelhados apenas se encaravam sem rímel e seriamente.

\- Petey eu posso explicar - começou Deadpool suplicante e um pouco culpado - Sei que não deveria estar seguindo voc ... - o mesmo foi cortado por abraço que enunciado do menor - Am?

\- Obrigado por não me Ouvir Wade - riu - Formamos uma ótima dupla - sorrio mais ainda sendo acompanhado pelo outro - EU não gosto do seu trabalho e você sabe, mas semper que está de folga adoraria sua companhia.

\- Semper Baby Boy - sorrio o mercenário abraçando novamente sua aranha.

 

[Wade Wilson Win](https://pin.it/tp6ecxxuodm5cg)

 

Todos os direitos reservados. Não há nenhum problema. Por favor, clique aqui.

 

**Rodada 5**

 

Wade e mais um monte de mexicanos contratados e vestidos para uma festa típica de finados estava em frente à janela do seu amado. Logo o mesmo com uma serenata maravilhosa, parênteses a dois gatos sem cio a voz do loiro mascarado.

Depois de horas de tortura para os vizinhos que tentaram matar o jovem cantor ... Horas mesmo já estão no mercado. E logo veio a declaração de amor.

\- Peter eu amo você - disse - Amo que você é tão bondoso, seu nome, sua corporação, seu caráter e tudo que você é envolvido - riu meio sem graça - Sei que deve estar pensando que sou louco, mas eu realmente Te amo e daria tudo a você até longo período de emprego - começou - Espero que me aceite do seu lado para a eternidade e que aceite meus sentimentos e retribuição - finalizou.

\- Eu te amo uma vez em cima de flores - começou Matty saído do além (na concepção do Wilson) - E eu disse que odiava elas - riu - Mas você me provou o contrario e descobri que você é como uma flor - comparou - A minha flor.

\- Aff nem sequer com esta declaração podre o Baby Boy aparece - riu o avermelhado mais atrás do advogado - Aposto que esta vomitando.

Não dando importância ao mesmo continuou:

\- Nunca me imaginei amando nada no mundo, mas a minha flor, você, conseguiu quebrar minhas barreiras ... Eu amo meu mundo - falou sorrindo - Pois mesmo que não retribua eu continuarei nas sombras o protegendo mesmo que não é preciso, me preocupa por ama-lo.

Ambos ficaram um tempo esperando algo sair do quarto e dizer algo e nada. Até que um garotinho da casa vizinha passa pelos dois e abre uma porta chamando uma atenção dos apaixonados.

\- O que você está fazendo entrar na casa do Baby Boy?

\- O Peter saio para jantar com uma cara de terno e rico - respondeu o menininho - Como era o nome ... Osborn alguma coisa - disse contente - E falou para vir dar uma olhada na tia dele enquanto ele era um encontro de acordo com O que estava acompanhando ele ... Não acredito que é bem, já que Peter Sio arrastando o mesmo e Senhora May gritando que era para o outro menino toma jeito que a Mary Jane não é gostosa.

 

Resultado: Dois seres que competem por uma amor em comum - Peter Parker - bebendo em um bar qualquer afogando como magoas por terem feito toda a uma declaração para o além e terem cido trocados por um mauricinho qualquer.

 

 

[Harry Osborn Win](https://pin.it/bmvsulys5ufvzp)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_**"Triunfam nos que sabem quando lutar e quando esperar"** _

(Sun Tzu)


	8. Coragem

Thor estava inquieto na Torre, andava de um lado para o outro sem parar enquanto era observado por um Peter Parker com um curativo com vários chibis do Deadpool espelhados pelo mesmo.

O loiro estava em um dilema pessoal que já não tinha fazia alguns anos – ou talvez séculos- e que estava novamente o assombrando após o termino com a midgardiana Jane. Agora em seus sonhos novamente aqueles olhos vinham lhe assombrar junto aos sussurros que fazia o deus se derreter.

– Deveria dizer a ele – comentou Peter resolvendo se manifestar – Vai ser bom para você.

– Am? – Thor estava surpreso pela presença do outro ali que nem sequer viu quando seu martelo caio em seu pé – Você não tinha ido ao noivado de um amigo?

– Vamos dizer que o Harry esta com a vida encaminhada diferente de você armário – brincou o menor – Volte para casa e se confesse hora, diga que sabe a verdade e que sempre vai ama-lo.

– Mas ele vai me rejeitar – choramingou o outro.

– Vocês se amam só que não percebem que é reciproco, vai por mim – o moreno abraçou o loiro que retribui-o – Vocês vão viver felizes para sempre.

– Estou indo bravo amigo, que seu destino sege glorioso!

–Ah! Thor! – gritou o pequeno chamando a atenção do companheiro de equipe – Vocês estão convidados para a festa que minha tia esta organizando, não esqueça de trazer o Loki quero conhecer ele pessoalmente!

– Tudo bem amigo!

E alegre o loiro saio correndo para fora esquecendo sua arma de guerra jogado no meio da passagem para a cozinha. Rindo por saber que Tony ia reclamar e o Visão estava de férias com Wanda o Stark teria um ótimo motivo para ter seus dedos dos pés operados após tanta topada e a descoberta do assaltante de geladeira noturno.

– Tasha – chamou o Parker pelo comunicador – Já pode trazer as canecas Thorki de comemoração pelo namoro – contou a noticia sendo recebido com um grande grito animado da ruiva.

Thor passou correndo por toda a ponte do arco-íris desesperado se amaldiçoando por ter esquecido Mijoulir em Midgard e agora não poder ir mais rápido até o Pai de Todos e dizer tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta por tanto tempo.

Asgard estava escura e o céu era preenchido pelas mais belas estrelas quando Thor adentrou afobado a sala do trono deparando-se com Odin um tanto quanto surpreso com o outro invadindo aquele lugar. Mais rápido do que sua correria por todo o reino o loiro se aproximou do trono envolvendo as mãos do outra nas suas.

– Loki – começou logo sendo cortado.

– Esta maluco Thor eu sou Odin o seu pai – reclamou o rei dos deuses.

– Eu sei que é você Loki, suas ilusões nunca me enganaram – contou vendo os olhos começarem a se tingir com o verde que ele tanto adorava e a figura morena surgir a sua frente – Eu tenho um problema e um amigo realmente me ajudou, antes eu vinha tentando esconder com todas as minhas forças e negar tudo o quanto eu podia, mas chegou uma hora que desisti e já me bastava apenas estar vendo aquela cor que eu tanto amo com um brilho feliz. O que eu estou tentando lhe contar agora, não já faz muito tempo eu venho tentando te falar uma coisa, sempre ensaiei e nunca soube como realmente te dizer: Eu te amo – o deus da trapaça revirou os olhos – Não como um irmão, mas como um homem... Você entendeu.

– Você esta louco? – perguntou Loki surpreso – Como ousa vir até meu palácio e dizer estas barbaridades para seu rei? Como ousa ter a audácia de dizer a mim que tem este vil interesse por seu irmão?! – já estava tão descontrolado que nem notara as lagrimas e como havia chamado o loiro – Como ousa depois de séculos me fazendo acreditar que me odeia ou que eu nunca terei seu amor como desejava vir dizer que tudo com que sonhei poderia ter sido real se simplesmente poderia ter dito a verdade antes? Que merda você tem na cabeça!

– Você me ama? – um sorriso bobo passava a se desenhar nos lábios do Vingador que trasbordava felicidade – Você me ama!

Rapidamente o corpo grande do deus do trovão envolveu o menor o girando no ar enquanto repetia incansavelmente o quanto amava o mesmo. A felicidade dele era gigantesca como nunca visto antes. O sempre serio Laufeyson estava rindo e gargalhou quando com os pés firmes no chão se jogou no irmão o abraçando como sempre quis.

– Quem?

– O que Loki

– Quem foi que lhe deu este incentivo magnânimo de vir se declarar?

– O nome dele é Peter Parker – sorrio o garoto – Ele entrou para os Vingadores como o Homem-Aranha, um amor de rapaz tem que ver. Ele me ajudou e aconselhou a vir dizer o que guardei por tanto tempo e te convidou para ir a uma festa que a tia dele vai dar daqui uma semana.

– Espera um pouco – e o moreno começou a emanar sua magia esverdeada olhando para o nada como o guardião da Bifrost a procura de um futuro para si e para aquele que acabara de ganhar sua eterna proteção – Acho que ele será tão feliz quanto nos vamos ser Thor – sorrio como a muito não fazia – A nossa flor acabou de encontrar alguém especial. E sim eu aceito ir à festa – o loiro sorrio em resposta, seu amado tinha voltado a ser aquele por quem se apaixonou realmente há tantos milênios atrás.

– Quem? – quis saber curioso o outro, como um cachorrinho abandonado.

– Tudo ao seu tempo meu amor - riu da carinha feliz ao dizer aquilo – Agora temos que soltar Odin de seu sono pós morte da mamãe... Ainda bem que eu tomei conta de tudo – riu zombeteiro ao lado daquele que agora sempre estaria com sigo como a muito não estava realmente.

– Você não toma jeito... Acha que ele vai ficar muito bravo?

– Claro que não – respondeu Loki serio – Só vai enfartar e tentar nos matar assim que a ficha cair, claro se não morrer antes – riu o outro.  
  
  
  
  
 

_**“Que os vossos esforços desafiem as impossibilidades, lembrai-vos de que as grandes coisas do homem foram conquistadas do que parecia impossível.”** _

(Charles Chaplin)


	9. Amor

Era uma manhã especial para Tony Stark, ele finalmente pediria em casamento alguém que o moreno tinha a mais plana certeza que adoraria passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Sim, ele.  O grande play boy que sempre tinha uma bela modelo em sua cama foi finalmente fisgado por um homem, um simples homem de óculos, cabelos desgrenhados, problema com a autoestima e principalmente com dificuldades para controlar a raiva. Tal “empecilho” que não impedia o Homem de Ferro a simplesmente resolver que a melhor maneira de conquistar seu cientista era a base de provocação e testar seus nervos como forma de amor.

Finalmente estava tudo armado na enorme Torre Avengers, onde se encontrava: Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, o próprio Tony, Peter, Roades, Thor e agora seu noivo e novo amigo do Parker, Loki. Os Vingadores e os amigos estavam na enorme sala do prédio com um sorriso no rosto aguardando o comunicado do irresponsável gênio do grupo. Quando uma linda musica composta em violino soou por todo o cômodo calando todos que estavam ali. Anthony que havia desaparecido surgiu de algum lugar com um violino sendo tocado perfeitamente pelo bilionário.

A doce melodia calma, mas ligeiramente revolta em sentimentos bons que fazia aqueles que ouviam simplesmente se deliciarem cada vez mais. Ao final da musica todos aplaudiram avidamente a performance do moreno que apenas deu seu característico sorriso sedutor e olhou com charme para seu amado.

\- A muito tempo achei que a pessoa que preenchia meu mundo fosse calma e compreensiva, deu tudo a ela e a mesma fugiu com aquele que já chegou a se sacrificar comigo – contou lembrando-se de Pepper que não aguentando mais a vida de herói do namorado acabou fugindo com Happy o antigo motorista do Stark – Foi quando percebi que aquele que eu amava realmente e que tinha meu mundo, meu coração e tudo que eu posso dar sem esperar nada em troca ou até mesmo não ligar de ter que novamente recolher os cascos do meu coração estava ao meu lado – disse fazendo a todos se emocionarem vendo em suas palavras a melodia que havia iniciado o seu discurso – Eu amo você meu querido Bruce, que simplesmente é a tempestade e a raiva que tornam meus dias brilhantes e felizes... Então minha querida alma, quer se casar comigo?

O silencio reinou ali por um minuto exato antes do Rogers se levantar desejar os parabéns e desaparecer sendo seguido por seu melhor amigo. Mais alguns segundos depois que finalmente o Banner tomou coragem para responder, mesmo que a sua resposta machucaria totalmente seu coração e irritaria o Hulk que se encontrava em êxtase naquele momento.

\- Eu não posso – disse observando o rosto sorridente se desmanchar – Nunca vou me casar com você Anthony – o doutor estava serio ao pronunciar sua ultima sentença.

Thor, Loki e Peter saíram de fininho em fazer barulho deixando que o casal se resolve-se. O Sr. e a Sra. Barton ainda ficaram ali querendo ver o resto do circo pegando fogo, se não fosse um certo deus da mentira retornar e os teletransportar dali a força.

Na cabeça de Bruce passava apenas a doce expressão do Capitão América a ponto de se banhar em lagrimas com a desilusão amorosa que havia sofrido. O homem presava muito seu amigo para pensar na sua felicidade em primeiro lugar e dizer a seu colega de equipe que aceitou o pedido de casamento era incabível para o mesmo.

\- Tony nós nunca vamos nos casar, isto já foi longe de mais – seus olhos adquiriam pequenas manchas verdes imperceptíveis que pareciam passar como lagrimas nas ires castanha.

O brilho imenso que olhos negros que o Stark possuía se apagou dando espaço para pequenas gotas de lagrimas que desciam pela bela face. Até mesmo quando Pepper Potts havia o deixado a alguns anos atrás o outro apenas colocou um sorriso e continuou sua vida, mesmo que passando a se afogar na bebida até que Bruce resolveu fazer alguma coisa por aquele que já possuía seu coração. Mas daquela vez com o seu não o Banner não esperava ver aquele rosto que sempre tinha um sorriso de deboche desaparecer e dar lugar a uma simples expressão de pura tristeza.

Passaram-se exatamente uma semana e ninguém tinha noticias do que havia acontecido com o Capitão e o Soldado Invernal, menos o Parker que foi avisado pelo Barnes que passaria estes dias ao lado do loiro o conquistando e consolando seu coração.  Thor e Loki saíram em uma lua de mel assim como Clint e Natasha. Peter vivia cercado por Wade ou por Matt onde quer que o mesmo resolve-se ir. O que realmente preocupava a todos era o estado que Tony estava, o moreno simplesmente parecia ter ido a uma guerra e ter retornado setenta anos depois de ser morto diversas vezes, até mesmo a barba que ele sempre fazia e deixa aquele cavanhaque impecável agora estava mais para o Naufrago do que qualquer coisa (o Wilson até chegou a brincar dizendo que a bola era ele).

Não ouve necessidade de nem sequer um dia a mais ou um dia a menos para novamente todos os Vingadores serem reunidos na sala. Tony chegou com a roupa toda suja de graxa e rasgada fazendo todos crerem que realmente estavam presentes com um Stark acabado de sair do deserto com seu protótipo de Ironman.

A TV se ligou e uma entrevista sobre os Vingadores acontecia, nela a apresentadora entrevistava aquele conhecido como Hulk ou Bruce Banner pelos nerds.  A mulher perguntou soubre varias coisas até finalmente chegar ao final da entrevista.

\- E a pergunta que mais recebemos de nossos internautas é se alguém conquistou seu coração doutro? – disse sorridente Rebeca a apresentadora.

\- Na verdade sim – o seu rosto pálido ganhou a tão conhecida coloração avermelhada.

\- O quem seria a felizarda?

\- Na verdade não é ela é ele e eu queria usar seu programa para fazer um pedido – seu tom saio firme e sem gaguejar.

\- Mais é claro! – Rebeca parecia totalmente animada e seus olhos brilhavam, não era surpresa para ninguém que a jovem ruiva adorava casais homossexuais – Estou curiosa para saber se meu ship é canon!

\- Uma vez você me disse que perdeu uma mulher para poder dizer que me amava e eu também sofri o abandono de alguém que hoje vejo apenas como uma irmã – começou – Passou o tempo e eu me vi apaixonado por você, não conseguia aceitar isto tão diferente do outro cara que praticamente ronrona perto de você – seu rosto estava roxo de vergonha com a declaração – Desde o dia que você começou suas investidas eu já era totalmente apaixonado por você e quando me pediu em casamento nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida, mas fui tolo o bastante para rejeitar – seus olhos agora pareciam tristes – Talvez por medo ou simplesmente por achar que você era bom de mais para mim – comentou fazendo todos que assistiam suspirarem – Agora vejo que devo ser feliz e não ligar para os outros ou qualquer outra coisa já que sempre o terei do meu lado – Rebeca já chorava no palco – Então Anthony Hawerd Stark aceita esta humilde criatura como seu companheiro para o resto de sua vida?

Não se contendo mais a ruiva simplesmente começou a berrar e pular no palco gritando: “Toma sociedade meu ship é canon suas vadias!” e coisa do gênero. Na torre Bruce estava ajoelhado com uma caixinha de alianças de prata com rubis e a outra esmeraldas ajoelhado em frente a Tony repetindo junto com sua imagem refletida na tela seu pedido.

\- Mais é claro! – berrou o ouro jogando as mãos para cima e abraçando o seu nerd desajeitado – Agora finalmente poderei voltar a me arrumar! – berrou animado correndo para seu banheiro para finalmente poder tomar um banho depois desta semana.

\- Até que em fim! – berrou Loki desfazendo sua magia ilusória mostrando todos com mascaras de ar – Como vocês mortais podem feder tanto?

\- Nem me pergunte – disse Peter se encostando no deus que riu – Agora podemos começar a fazer as camisetas dos soldadinhos? – perguntou abrindo a jaqueta e mostrando sua blusa Brutony.

Naquela hora mesmo envergonhado até mesmo Steve deu uma leve risada, fazer o que se o Homem Aranha era um bom conselheiro... Menos para si mesmo.  
  
  
 

_**“Tarde de mais eu o conheci, por fim; cedo de mais, sem conhecê-lo, amei-o”** _

_(William Shakespeare)_


	10. Confiança

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvvyuOFHQv8)

Algumas coisas são o que são e não podem ser mudadas por mais que tentamos deixar tudo da nossa própria maneira. Isto que Steve Rogers aprendeu quando soube que o amor de sua nova vida foi realmente laçado pelo bondoso cientista que não havia maneira dele sentir-se alguém egoísta de querer o amor do Stark para si.

Bucky que sempre esteve rodeado de mulheres entendia bem o dilema que o loiro enfrentava. Antes de se tornar o Soldado Invernal ele vivia saindo com as mais belas mulheres que conseguia conquistar, nunca para ele foi algo serio, pois para si só havia uma pessoa que poderia permanecer ao seu lado e ele era seu melhor amigo.

Na época da segunda guerra mundial todos aqueles que fossem o que hoje é chamado de gay ou homossexual eram vistos como aberrações e não poderiam então entrar para as forças armadas. O Barnes sabia que o sonho de Steve era se tornar um soldado e que a alma pura do mesmo não permitiria se entregar a este amor, então resignado o guardou para dentro de seu peito.

Não foi realmente uma lembrança que voltou a sua mente quando reencontrou o loiro e era obrigado a mata-lo. Foi o amor que sentia por ele que retornou mais forte ao seu coração e apenas de pensar em viver em um mundo onde o Capitão América esta morto acabava com sua vontade de continuar vivendo e lutando.

Agora seu coração devastado estava finalmente aos poucos se curando com um pouco de coragem que há muito tempo não acreditava possuir. Com a ajuda de Peter Parker acabou aos poucos se reaproximando de seu amado.  
 

_Tenha fé em tudo que acredita_

_Dois mundos distintos são_

_Deixe o seu destino agir_

_Guiar seu coração_  
 

Bucky teve que confiar em si mesmo para fazer algo que nunca se imaginou tentando, para ele ir a guerra era fácil comparado ao que faria. Simplesmente chegar a Steve Rogers, o famoso Capitão América e pedir para ele apenas uma chance de provar que pode consertar seu coração era muito para um simples soldado. Mas ele tentaria tudo, pois mesmo que fosse rejeitado ele tentaria consertar o coração do seu amado mesmo que o seu fosse destruído no final era o que sua alma pedia para ele fazer.  
 

_Um paraíso sem igual_

_Num mundo cheio de amor_

_Viver assim, traz tanta paz_  
 

Tinha uma coisa que Bucky não podia acreditar era que o loiro de sua vida simplesmente havia aceitado a proposta, mesmo que surpreso pela declaração de amor vinda do Soldado Invernal. Por um momento o coração de Steve estava inteiro novamente, não tanto quanto o do amigo que finalmente havia encontrado seu paraiso quando recebeu um abraço e um beijo do outro.  
 

_As pegadas sobre a areia fina_

_Dois mundos distintos são_

_Deixe o seu destino agir_

_Guiar seu coração_  
 

Steve Rogers nunca se arrependeu der ter dado uma chance ao seu amigo de infância. Aos poucos seu coração foi sendo invadido e já não era mais por Tony Stark que ele batia agora. E pensar que o amor sempre esteva ao seu lado e ele nunca viu... Bem que Peter havia o avisado que deveria passar a prestar atenção naquilo que esta a sua volta.  
 

_Por sobre as árvores viver_

_A família ver crescer_

_Viver assim, traz tanta paz_  
 

Quando Bruce refez o pedido de casamento já não doía mais em si, muito pelo contrario estava muito feliz com os dois gênios da equipe se casando. Ele sabia que seu coração deveria estar arrasado, mas ele finalmente tinha percebido que era de Backy seu amor e sempre foi. Todo aquele desespero por salvar ele era simplesmente por ser apaixonado pelo moreno e nunca notou por disfarçar seus sentimentos em cima de uma amizade. O Rogers nunca se arrependeu de confiar seu coração ao soldado.  
 

_Ter coragem, recomeçar_

_Com toda a sua força_

_Reconstruir um novo lar_

_Na vida que segue perigos vai encontrar_  
 

O Barnes sempre foi seguido pela HIDRA que dava um jeito de reviver e querer controlar sua mente novamente. Mas foi a coragem e a confiança de seu loiro que o salvaram do abismo, como ele amava seu Capitão. Foram três anos vivendo como namorados. Ao lado de Steve em sua parte da enorme Torre dos Vingadores se juntaram como um casal. Estavam felizes apesar dos preconceitos que ainda enfrentavam naquele novo mundo.  
 

_Palavras não curam a dor_

_De um coração que se partiu_

_Mas não é o fim_

_Só basta crer_  
 

Por mais que Steve realmente amace Bucky a dor que sentiu ao perder seus dois amados nunca passou. Claro que ele era feliz por Bruce e Tony, até mesmo foi um dos padrinhos do casal. Só que agora mais do que nunca ele entendia que as coisas não são como ele quer por ser melhor do que ele imagina. Rogers perdeu dois amores para dar valor a um novo e completo amor que tira seu folego e é sua orbita nesta nova era tão diferente da sua.

Bucky era o seu tudo, era o seu lar. Ele sempre voltaria para o Soldado Invernal e o mesmo sempre estaria ao lado deu seu Capitão América.  
 

_Alguém agora está chamando_

_Dois mundos distintos são_

_Deixe o seu destino agir_

_Guiar seu coração_  
 

Foram três anos de namoro separados e três anos morando juntos. James Burnes queria mais, queria ter para sempre o seu loiro ao seu lado na cama, mostrar a todos que ele era dele e de ninguém mais. Que sofreu por décadas desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial apenas para poder um dia ficar ao lado do amor de sua vida novamente.

Bucky pediu confiança para poder mostrar um dia melhor a Steve, mas ganhou do soldado amor, companheirismo, compreensão e principalmente a coragem para poder se entregar completamente a este sentimento arrebatador.

\- Steve – chamou o moreno abraçando o namorado e se ajoelhando a sua frente abrindo assim a caixinha de veludo que tinha nas mãos – Confia em mim?

\- Sempre – sorriu o loiro jogando-se nos braços do amado e o beijando.

Bastou apenas um pouco de confiança para que o destino mostrasse o mais belo que qualquer um poderia querer para si mesmo.

 

**_“Acredite que você pode assim você já está no meio do caminho”_ **

(Theodore Roosevelt)


	11. Frutos

O dia estava bonito na grande cidade de Nova York, todos faziam seus afazeres diários logo pela manhã tomando seus cafés e indo ao trabalho enquanto as crianças vão para a escola. Isso não era diferente para nossos agentes da SHIELD e o seu comandante. Quase todos, já que Natasha resolveu passar em uma farmácia antes.

Já fazia alguns dias que a ruiva estava se sentindo estranha, seu corpo doía e parecia inchado sem contar é claro o quanto ela andava sentindo-se enjoada e tonta durante as missões que saio. Bruce estranhando resolveu intervir e conseguiu convencer a amiga a tentar fazer um teste de gravidez mesmo com a famosa Viúva Negra alegando ser totalmente incapaz de ter filhos.

Como toda mulher normal a ruiva entrou no lugar comprou cinco testes e foi até a base onde com a ajuda da sua querida amiga e comandante Maria Hill iria saber que destino sua vida tomaria agora. A Barton entrou como normalmente fazia sempre que ia pegar uma missão ou saber alguma coisa. Passou sua credencial e foi diretamente ao escritório de sua amiga naquele prédio.

Assim que entrou na sala da comandante já a achou andando de um lado para o outro, totalmente agitada com a demora da amiga que havia ligado a pouco contando do ocorrido. Assim que avistou a morena Natasha não aguentou passando a rir da mesma que parou de andar e passou berrar coisas desconexas, totalmente nervosa. Era engraçado para a ruiva saber que a Hill apesar da fama de durona e ter pulso firme nas piores horas agia como uma adolescente que fez algo de errado por coisas tão triviais que seria completamente normal em uma vida de civil comum.

\- Calma ai Maria até parece que estou vindo lhe dizer quantos dias me resta de vida.

\- Cala a boca Natasha e vamos logo fazer estes testes que eu quero saber se vou ter mesmo a mais nova titia do pedaço – a outra parecia que seria a mãe de tanta felicidade.

Bufando a outra apenas pode se dirigir até o banheiro que havia no escritório da amiga e desembrulhar o teste fazendo xixi e esperando o resultado dos pauzinhos que poderiam descrever totalmente sua mais nova vida.  Deu o tempo exato que estava na caixinha e a ruiva empalideceu ao olhar os testes.

\- Natasha! – berrou Maria do outro lado da porta – E então?

A Barton abriu a porta devagar colocando apenas a cabeça na porta e deixando os testes em cima da mesa. Seus olhos estavam marejados e seu belo sorriso contente já dizia exatamente aquilo que a morena queria tanto saber. Em meio as lagrimas jogou-se contra o corpo da Vingadora que tanto gostava em um caloroso abraço entre o que seria irmãs.

\- Todos deram positivo Maria, eu estou gravida – contou.

\- Isso é realmente um milagre Tasha – ria contente a outra – Eu quero ser a madrinha deste viu.

\- Tudo bem comandante Hill.

\- Agora venha esta quase no meu horário de almoço e eu quero ser a primeira a te dar uma roupinha para o meu garotão.

\- Maria pode ser uma menina – a ruiva revirou os olhos com o comentário da amiga, ela realmente não tomava jeito – Já pensou que vai vir uma princesinha?

\- Claro que não quem vai ser uma menina vai ser um garoto para casar futuramente com a minha filha e do Nick.

\- Você esta gravida do Fury? – Natasha estava mais do que surpresa.

\- Ainda não casamos só mês retrasado, mas pretendo ficar e se você conseguiu eu vou e terei uma menininha dura na queda que vai comandar isso tudo.

\- Mulheres no poder e você pode ter o garotinho.

\- Tasha querida é claro que não quero ver o meu querido marido todo serio perdendo a compostura com os namoradinhos e as saídas da nossa princesinha.

\- Maria você não presta... Agora eu quero uma garota.

E assim as duas saíram do escritório largando para trás cinco testes de gravidez positivos em cima da pia do escritório.

Acabando de sair de mais uma reunião cansativa estava o famoso diretor Nick Fury com seu costumeiro traje indo até sua comandante e mulher convida-la para um almoço mais romântico como não faziam a um tempo. Entrou no escritório e não havia ninguém, estranhando resolveu ir até o banheiro ver se a mesma se encontrava por lá retocando a maquiagem ou alguma outra coisa.

Por mais durão que poderia ser o homem não estava nada preparado para o que ele havia visto. Sua pele escura foi tingida de branco e seu único olho se arregalou tanto que poderia cair livremente da sua orbita ocular. O grito de puro pavor masculino ecoou até mesmo na rua.

Um rápido chamado foi feito e na sua sala logo estava presente as pessoas mais conhecidas da agencia. Ali estavam quase todos os Vingadores - com falta apenas de Natasha – Loki e Consul todos chamados as pressas para o lugar.

\- O que aconteceu temos algum problema no planeta? – quis saber Steve totalmente alarmado.

Nicolas soltou um longo suspiro demostrando preocupação e pavor antes de dizer:

\- Pior isto é mais que um alerta vermelho.

\- O que Thanos esta invadindo? – perguntou Loki.

\- Pior

\- O Surfista Pratiado esta novamente a caminho? – perguntou Tony exasperado.

\- Pior

\- O Ragnarok? – perguntou Thor recebendo uma cotovelada do namorado – Ai!

\- Quase isso.

\- Então o que? – quis saber Consul quase surtando.

\- Maria esta gravida – contou.

Todos passaram a dar parabéns e desejar felicidades ao novo pai, menos Clint que morria de rir da cara do chefe comentando como teria que afastar os marmanjos e teria que aguentar o humor da esposa com hormônios completamente descontrolados.

\- Fury filhos é maravilhoso não precisa dar um alerta mais que mundial por isto – riu Peter se pronunciando desde que havia chegado.

O outro apenas amuou mais ainda na cadeira emburrado. Ele sabia que era uma coisa boa, mas como não teve uma infância muito digno não sabia se poderia criar aquela criança que já amava. Queria ser o melhor pai e marido do mundo para suas joias e isto o preocupava mais do que a segurança mundial.

Todos estavam alvoroçados na sala fazendo planos para o novo mine agente ou então nova, quando a porta foi aberta por uma Hill e uma Romanoff que vinham dar a noticia e convidar Nick para padrinho. Qual não foi a surpresa das mulheres ao ver todos os amigos ali vestidos com seus uniformes de batalha.

\- Qual o problema? – perguntou Maria alarmada.

Sem responder a esposa Nick apenas levantou-se e dirigiu-se a morena a abraçando em meio as lagrimas alegres e a girando no ar mais do que feliz. Natasha parecia pior que sego perdido em tiroteio olhando aquilo e a amiga parecia pior ainda encarando os outros em busca de resposta. Assim que Fury colocou a esposa no chão Clint resolveu brincar novamente:

\- Agora o papai coruja derrete e perde-se um chefe serio e centrado por estar ocupado cuidando da princesinha e dos abutres.

\- Espera como assim gravida? – perguntou Hill mais confusa ainda.

\- Eu achei os cinco testes de gravidez no seu banheiro e estavam positivos.

\- Nick – chamou Natasha – Maria não esta gravida.

\- Não?

\- Não querido quem vai ser papai é o Clint não você.

Pronto nem sequer teve tempo de se dizer mais nada. Para o Barton o mundo girou e se apagou fazendo o mesmo cair estatelado no chão desmaiado. Bastou apenas para que os maiores heróis da Terra rirem da reação do mais novo papai do pedaço.  
  
  
  
  
  
 

_**“Amar alguém é ser o único a ver um milagre invisível aos outros.”** _

(François Mauriac)


	12. Amo-te

Peter estava ansioso para o dia, fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde o chamado inesperado de seu “chefe” alegando que o mundo estava em algo pior que alerta vermelho, sendo apenas uma confusão com os testes de gravidez. Só que o motivo verdadeiro para o Parker estar ansioso era um mistério para ele, pois sentia que algo totalmente novo aconteceria em sua vida.

Nem sequer poderia o Homem Aranha imaginar que estava totalmente e irrevogavelmente correto. Aquele seria o dia que ficaria eternamente guardado na memoria das pessoas que presenciariam o desenrolar de uma história entre o time vermelho como Deadpool um dia chamou em algum universo por ai, onde para ele a amizade dos dois companheiros não era tão importante ou poderia até ser, mas não tomaria este rumo desta vez.

Um sorriso completamente contente até mesmo pelo sol que batia do lado de fora de sua janela enfeitava os lábios do moreno. Foi recebido por sua querida tia May com seu prato preferido que não era feito pela senhora desde que seu tio foi assassinado quando havia acabado de ganhar seus poderes. Lembrou-se da frase do mesmo para si quando tio Ben ainda estava vido:

“Com grandes poderes, vêm grandes responsabilidades”.

Riu quando se lembrou do mercenário tagarela que parodiou sua frase quando ele contou isto ao mesmo. Wade havia dito que se fosse com ele seria “com grandes poderes vem grandes irresponsabilidades”. Não tinha o que fazer a não ser rir muito como nunca, mesmo que fosse brincadeira com a memoria mais forte que havia do homem que foi como um pai para si.

Despediu-se de sua tia com um beijo estalado na testa da mesma antes de sair e a senhora fechar a porta atrás de si para poder voltar a dormir mais um pouco antes de voltar para seus afazeres no trabalho comunitário.  Ela realmente era orgulhosa pela criança que havia criado com seu marido ter tornado se aquele garoto tão independente e bondoso queria que todo de bom acontecesse para aquele que tão jovem já havia perdido tantas pessoas.

Quando estava passando novamente perto do café que havia esbarrado com um certo advogado ruivo pela primeira vez parou para admirar a vitrine. Aquele lugar trazia boas memorias para ele não apenas pelo amigo que fez, mas por ter sido ali que conhecer dois grandes amigos desbocados Luke Cage e Jessica Jones que acabaram abandonando o lugar perto de Hell’s Kitchen e mudando-se para lá com a pequena filinha Danielle Cage a afilhada do Homem Aranha.

\- O que tanto olha para o café? – perguntou certo ruivo no ouvido do menor – Oi Peter.

\- Oi Matt são de dois amigos meus, estou pensando em vir visitar minha afilhada e os pais dela – sorriu o garoto – Já deve conhecer os Cage’s eles eram parte dos Vingadores.

\- Sim – concordou rindo ao sentir a mudança no coração do menor se acelerando e a concentração de sangue nas veias na área da bochecha – Bem hoje eu estou livre e é meio que meu último dia aqui o Foggy esta me irritando eu até pensei em alugar um lugar aqui e vir para cá com o escritório – sorriu.

\- Nossa ia ser muito bom!

Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo apenas admirando um ao outro, praticamente a presença gostosa que cada um possuía e que juntas transmitiam aquela atmosfera totalmente aconchegante.  Compartilhando um sorriso cumplice mesmo que o famoso Demolidor não pudesse realmente ver podia sentir o calor e aconchego que sentia naquele gesto.

\- Venha Peter quero lhe levar até um lugar.

Juntos os dois foram conversando sem nem perceber que de dentro da loja um homem moreno e uma garotinha sorriam assim como uma bela mulher ao lado dos dois que ria contente pelo amigo. Mas em cima de um prédio também havia certo mercenário que sabia no fundo do seu coração que teria que dizer agora o que sentia ou não teria outra chance nunca mais.

O Murdock levou sua amada Flor até uma estufa que encontrava-se fechada desde que Peter era apenas um pirralho assustado que tinha acabado de perder os pais. Assim que entraram no lugar depararam-se com as mais belas e raras flores crescendo em abundancia, os raios solares que passavam pelo teto de vidro quebrado dava ainda mais charme ao local só não superando a bela fonte no meio do lugar onde flores cresciam por toda a estatua de um anjo. Aquele era o lugar mais belo que o Parker já viu em sua vida.

\- Nossa... Isso é lindo estou sem palavras! – a voz do garoto até mesmo sairá tremida pela emoção – Obrigado Matt.

\- Não há de que, afinal eu lhe trouce aqui por um motivo muito importante – contou – Antes de saber o que farei a partir de agora como Demolidor e como advogado tenho que perguntar uma coisa.

\- Pergunte – incentivou o castanho.

Matthew Michael Murdock nunca em sua vida esteve tão nervoso quanto estava naquele momento, nem mesmo seus sentidos aguçados estavam ajudando em alguma coisa. Aproximando-se do antigo chafariz do lugar retirou um belo buque de rosas tão vermelhas quanto seu traje e entregou ao menor que sorriu calorosamente enquanto delicadamente aproximava seu nariz das flores para sentir o perfume. 

\- Dizem que cada flor tem um significado – começou Matt – Eu lhe dou esta rosa amarela para representar o meu carinho pelo garoto que resolveu ajudar um cego sem querer nada em troca – e de traz de si retirou apenas uma rosa – A rosa champanhe é por todo o respeito e admiração que eu tenho pela pessoa e herói que se coloca na frente de tudo e todos apenas para proteger alguém mais fraco – e novamente entregou apenas uma rosa ao Parker – Estas rosas de diferentes tonalidades rosadas são para mostrar a minha admiração e o carinho que sinto por ter novamente me devolvido a luz nestes dias que passamos juntos – duas rosas uma mais clara que a outra foi entregue ao mesmo – Esta rosa branca e vermelha te dou para representar a unidade do que sinto te provando que nada é igual a você para mim – sorriu docemente entregando a outra flor- Esta rosa corar eu te presenteio por representar o desejo que aos poucos foi ganhando mais e mais forças no meu coração... Peter ela representa algo que eu me neguei a aceitar, mas tornou-se tão grande e doloroso guardar que virou esta flor.

Peter chorava mais do que tudo, seu coração estava dividido entre tudo que aconteceu em sua vida em tão pouco tempo. Aquela declaração estava mexendo com sigo e ele nunca iria negar isto. Ninguém nunca havia feito uma coisa assim para ele.

\- Esta rosa amarela e laranja representa os pensamentos apaixonados que são todos os meus momentos desde a hora que acordo a hora que vou dormir pensando em você, o que no começo era estranho para mim e totalmente incabível tal coisa, mas com o tempo tornou-se mais necessário que o ar e estar na sua companhia já tinha virado necessidade como uma droga a um viciado – continuo retirando e dando outra rosa – A última rosa que te dou é esta branca e rosa para simbolizar o meu amor eterno que passei a nutrir por você de uma maneira tão devastadora que nunca vou saber explicar... Claro que não posso esquecer o seu buque de rosas vermelhas, tão vermelhas quando o meu amor por você e o significado de paixão que elas trazem por isto ao invés de lhe dar só uma pedi um buque pois apenas uma flor com tantos significados seria pouco para expressar a realidade do que sinto.

Peter chorava e suas lagrimas salgadas caiam nas belas flores que segurava em seus braços. Seu coração e mente mais divididos do que um dia acreditou que estaria alguma vez na sua vida. Sem ter condições de dizer nada o jovem Peter apenas pode continuar onde estava tentando manter as pernas firmes e não pensar em Gwen novamente.

\- Peter você não pode aceita-lo! – berrou Wade entrando no local – Eu não tenho nada para lhe dar nem oferecer realmente a você, entendo que prefira alguém como ele ou até mesmo como seus chefes para poder constituir uma família um dia, entendo também que eu estou quebrado e que isto não faria bem para você... Mas eu te amo como nunca amei e amarei alguém, por favor, eu lhe imploro Petey não vai com ele.

Peter sentiu-se um lixo e um mostro, ali cada um de um lado seu estava duas pessoas totalmente diferentes que igualmente queriam seu bem e seu amor. Um dia ele amou Gwen Stacy, mas agora já não sabia mais nem sequer se aquilo um dia foi real. Já sem palavras a única coisa que Peter pode fazer foi correr daquele local, correr para longe do seu coração e para a segurança de sua casa com suas flores em mãos ainda.

Assim que entrou dentro de casa duas mensagens de números diferentes foram recebidas, ambos os conteúdos eram iguais: Matt e Wade estavam indo em bora. Naquela hora o Wilson estaria no aeroporto de um lado da cidade aguardando um jatinho rumo a Europa e não voltaria por um bom tempo, talvez até nunca mais. O Murdock estava em um hotel do outro lado da cidade arrumando-se para voltar a Hell’s Kitten.

\- Deveria ir atrás dele – contou uma voz atrás do moreno.

O Parker se assustou derrubando o celular e as flores no chão. Quando virou-se deu de cara com Loki com um sorriso terno no olhar e segurando todas as flores que a poucos havia deixado cair no cão. Desde que Thor trouxe seu namorado a Terra e apresentou novamente agora seu não tão irmão, Peter havia se apegado ao Laufeyson que agradeceu o menor por ter posto juízo na cabeça oca do loiro asgardiano.

\- Eu não sei de quem vou atrás e um vai sair magoado... Sem contar que tem a Gwen e... – o rapaz foi fortemente interrompido.

\- Peter você sabe que ela esta morta e que iria querer que você fosse vivo se ainda estivesse viva – argumentou o trapaceiro – E é mais preferível que um saia magoado do que os três, esta na hora de você ser egoísta e se permitir sentir.

Não precisou que nada mais fosse dito para o menor correr porta a fora tentando finalmente conseguir ser feliz ao lado daquele que ele amava, mesmo que este fosse um homem. Peter sabia que teria uma vida plena, depois de tudo o que ele pesou conseguiria finalmente o carinho de alguém tão especial apenas para si.

\- Taxis! – berrou.

Qual não foi a surpresa de Peter que ao invés do famoso carrinho amarelo o que parou fosse um lindo Audi R8 vermelho parou a sua frente onde teve apenas como resposta um aceno de Tony Stark para subir e o sorriso doce de Bruce Banner antes do noivo acelerar.

Finalmente Peter estaria escrevendo seu final feliz, finalmente ele estaria indo até alguém que o ama e que daria tudo que pudesse para o ver feliz assim como o Parker faria. Só esperava agora que Tony conseguisse chegar na hora, não poderia deixar esta única chance de sua vida escapar novamente por seus dedos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

**_“Deixa eu dizer que te amo, deixa eu pensar em você”_ **

(Marisa Monte)


	13. Happy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E assim termina My Flower. Espero de coração que tenham gostado da história do Peter e como ele disse escrevem as suas sobre este casal. My Flower foi isso um novo começo não importa onde esta fic sempre ira me representar pra mim coisas novas. 
> 
> Obrigada por companharem e até um dia.

                                 

 

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJlmIU_YuMI)

 

Peter entrou pelo saguão do hotel o mais rápido que sua velocidade lhe permitia. O atendente que já era um senhor de idade, com cabelos brancos estranhou o jovem com roupas amarotadas e com uma aparência desesperada logo indo até o mesmo descobrir o que acontecia com o garoto.

\- Matthew Michael Murdock esta? – perguntou sem folego.

\- Sinto muito jovem, mas este senhor saiu já faz um tempo em um taxi que ele pediu – que Peter descobriu ser Stan o faz tudo do lugar – Acho que já deve estar em Hell's Kitchen ago...

Peter nem sequer deu tempo para o outro continuar falando e correndo saio porta a fora rumo ao carro que o aguardava do lado de fora. Qual não foi a surpresa do pobre funcionário ao seguir o garoto para ver se ele estava bem não dar de cara com o mesmo no carro onde não tinha nada mais, nada menos que Tony Stark e Bruce Banner. Aquele balconista de hotel nunca mais seria tão feliz em sua vidinha.

\- Para onde jovem? – perguntou um Hulk divertido.

\- Vamos para a cidade do Demolidor, tenho que pegar meu demônio de volta.

E não pesquisou de mais nada para que Anthony coloca-se o pé no acelerador e corresse para o outro lado de Nova York o lugar mais perigoso da cidade onde a noite certo advogado protegia as ruas com punhos de ferro. Devo contar aqui que como o bom e velho Homem de Ferro o carro foi incrementado e com isso ao ligar os propulsores a jato quase que temos um mostro verde aparecendo para prevenir ataques cardíacos.

A chegada até a parte que interessava realmente foi consideravelmente rápida em relação ao resto do trajeto. Como se o mundo dissesse a Peter que ele não seria feliz e não teria sorte naquele momento havia um transito infernal naquela parte da cidade. Um lugar que o trafico era sempre tranquilo e as ruas calmas estavam abarrotadas de gente, algo que aquele lugar nunca tinha visto. O Homem Aranha poderia ter muitas coisas, mas ter o mundo ao seu favor nunca seria realmente uma coisa assim.

\- Vai usando suas teias, a gente te encontra no apartamento do cara depois de descobrir que merda esta acontecendo – reclamou Tony tentando passar por cima de um carro.

\- Anthony! – brigou o noivo – Vai Peter vou ficar para ter certeza que o desmiolado aqui não vai fazer o favor de perder a dignidade de herói atropelando os carros da frente por estar curioso com a vida amorosa alheia.

\- Não tenho culpa se o Capicolé me expulsou do apartamento só por que eu queria saber se ele e o Bucky se entendiam na cama como eu e o Bruce.

\- Não quero ouvir isso – o Parker reclamou como uma criança que presencia um beijo dos pais – Eu vou indo nessa antes que a coisa que você fala piorem Tony.

Em um salto o garoto já estava correndo desesperado para um beco em busca de algum lugar para poder se trocar e usar a sua identidade de herói para poder fugir do engarrafamento e encontrar Matt o mais rápido que conseguiria.

Aos se balançar entre os prédios podia ouvir varias pessoas apontando e berrando sobre o Homem Aranha estar naquela parte da cidade onde já havia um protetor. Era surpreendente para o garoto saber que as pessoas gostavam realmente dele em qualquer parte da cidade que ele sempre deu de tudo para proteger desde que completara quinze anos e tinha ganhado seus poderes de aranha.

Quando chegou ao seu destino o endereço que SEXTA-FEIRA havia passado não pensou duas vezes ao invadir o apartamento. Ele sabia que o ruivo iria para lá, era sua casa e a primeira coisa que a gente faz ao chegar de viajem com o coração arrasado é ir para casa. Desesperado retirou a mascara correndo rumo a porta e escancarando a mesma. Os lances de escada pareciam uma eternidade apesar de não serem realmente vários lances até o apartamento.

\- Peter – ele pode ouvir a voz que tanto amava finalmente – O que faz aqui?

Foi quando sua visão turva pela adrenalina se clareou e percebeu que ali estava um rapaz loiro e um pouco gordinho e uma mulher morena com um quite de primeiro socorros novo, parecia que havia acabado de trazer. Sua reação ao perceber tal coisa foi olhar cada canto do corpo do advogado procurando qualquer indicio que ele tenha se machucado no caminho para lá.

\- Eu... Eu...

Peter estava nervoso e isto era obvio, ele não sabia o que fazer. Seu amor antes era a ruiva chamada Mary Jane uma garota mais velha que ele havia conhecido na escola, tinha se apaixonado e ela virou apenas sua amiga. Demorou, mas ele percebeu que não a amava então ele a conheceu a loira que viveu um grande amor ao seu lado, pelo menos em quanto durou. Gwen tinha vida e era inteligente, mas morreu por uma fatalidade da qual o Parker sempre iria se culpar, ele havia prometido ao pai dela que havia dado sua vida por ele e tinha visto a garota perder a vida perto de si. Sempre perto dele e por culpa do mesmo.

Desta vez ele queria ser feliz, queria ser certo e queria finalmente viver pela primeira vez faria sua sorte e o seu destino. Então tomando coragem apesar de mesmo assim sentir seu rosto totalmente corado ele resolveu abrir seu coração para aquele que abandonou na estufa e para os dois desconhecidos que o olhavam estranho.

\- Matt eu vim do outro lado da cidade apenas para poder lhe dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo, eu sinto muito por fugir, sinto muito por não ser sincero e principalmente que sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu a pouco tempo atrás – começou deixando o outro incerto, era estranho pensar que o fofo Peter atravessou a cidade para jogar na cara dele que não o amava – No começo me senti o ser mais imundo no mundo não por você ser um homem ou termos uma amizade e aos poucos eu perceber inconscientemente seus sentimentos, mas simplesmente por viver tanto tempo na sombra da morte da Gwen eu a amava e a deixei morrer na encruzilhada do meu dia a dia como Homem Aranha... Eu estava tão amargurado achando que o mundo me detesta que não pude o ver colocar a minha frente à pessoa mais especial que ele poderia me dar.

\- Pet...

\- Espera! Deixa-me falar tudo antes que eu perca a coragem – pediu afoito – Eu te amo, muito mais que todas as flores que estão no meu jardim neste momento graças a Loki. Eu te amo por você me entender e por cuidar de mim, eu te amo por ser você, eu te amo por não ter desistido deste sentimento mesmo comigo ignorando os sinais, eu te amo simplesmente por sentir que meu dia nunca estaria completo se eu não pudesse sentar ao seu lado e ficar pelo menos um pouco sentindo sua presença. Você é um herói não apenas por salvar e manter tudo calmo aqui, você é um herói por ter me salvado da minha escuridão, você é o meu herói e espero que seja eternamente... Matthew Michael Murdock, aceira ser o namorado deste aracnídeo desbocado?

\- Olha Matt de amigo para amigo eu não sabia que você gostasse de homens, mas depois desta declaração desta garoto eu aceitava – disse o loiro.

\- Olha grandão esta na hora de ser feliz e quem sabe assim tendo alguém para voltar meu trabalho não diminui – comentou a morena.

\- Vocês não sabem minha resposta minha amada flor – comentou o famoso Demolidor ainda de costas – Peter Parker o que te faz pensar que eu não te amo? Você é a minha flor, o meu amor e a minha vida aquele que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida... Claro que eu aceito.

O sorriso que o jovem de cabelos castanhos e belos olhos do mesmo tom deram seu mais belo sorriso, ele estava tão contente que não cabia em si e seu peito ardia com um enorme calar que o fazia querer chorar e gargalhar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Quando finalmente pode sentir os lábios finos e avermelhados do outro sobre o seu não resistiu em sorrir ainda mais aceitando aquele gesto tão cálido do outro.

Nenhum de seus beijos até ali tinha sido tão bom quanto aquele, era algo de aquiescer o seu coração, ele podia sentir todo o carinho e amor naquele beijo lento, um leve encostar de lábios esta era a aceitação de ambos para o futuro. Mas Peter queria mais, delicadamente levou suas mãos aos cabelos ruivos passando a mãos por ele e constatando serem macios, queria poder ficar ali alisando as madeixas do parceiro para sempre. Sua outra mão foi parar no ombro musculoso por cima do terno, ele era apaixonado por ternos agora e entendia muito bem Bruce quando falava a mesma coisa sobre Tony nos seus ternos finos. Em resposta Matt puxou o Parker pela cintura colando seus corpos em um abraço aconchegante a carinhoso, ele era sua flor no fim das contas.

\- Não é que deu tudo certo – comentou uma voz da porta atraindo a atenção do novo casal de heróis – Que caras são essas?

\- Tony não se invade um apartamento.

\- Deixa disso Bruce querido e olhe a nossa criança cresceu, parece que foi ontem que o aceitei do meu lado na luta contra o Capicolé.

Os dois amigos do Demolidor estavam pasmos com a intromissão surpresa do Stark e do Banner. Poderiam saber quem era o garoto com uniforme vermelho e azul, mas para eles nunca imaginariam ver outros dois Vingadores em carne e osso para presenciar seu amigo sendo finalmente feliz. Era totalmente surreal aquilo.

\- Bem vamos comemorar o novo casal dos Vingadores!

Uma vez Stark sempre Stark.

☾

Anos se passaram e como todo casal Peter e Matt brigavam, coisas bobas que logo os faziam rir. Viviam em harmonia como nenhum outro casal. No dia do casamento a alegria do casal foi tão contagiante que até mesmo o nosso querido padrinho linha dura que não chora e sempre debocha de tudo se derreteu. Tony nuca mais foi visto do mesmo jeito, mas ninguém o culpava pois assim que Pietro Romanoff Barton entrou com as alianças todos foram a loucura. Era uma graça o garotinho ruivinho de belos olhos azuis a mistura perfeita dos pais segurando a almofadinha vermelha e vermelhinho por ter tantas pessoas o olhando, mas todos sabiam que ele iria até o final ele amava os padrinho que sempre davam um jeitinho de o mimarem.

A vida dos dois foi tranquila depois disso. Não tiveram filhos por causa de suas vidas duplas e Peter achava quem precisavam afinal tinham Pietro (homenagem clara ao jovem velocista que morreu protegendo Clint) e as outras crianças que vieram depois. A filinha do Fury e da Hill então era princesinha deles.

Eram uma família e foram todos húmidos por muito tempo. Steve casou com Bucky e adotou um garotinho que salvou dos experimentos da Hidra, ele era azuis e possuía um rabo acabaram o chamando de Kurt. Bruce e Tony eram contentes juntos e viviam sempre no laboratório – casal da ciência – eram unidos e ficaram mais felizes ainda quando Tony descobriu-o que existam pais no mundo e adotou uma garotinha no orfanato.

A nova geração cresceu e tomou o lugar de seus pais e tios. Até mesmo em Asgard os filhos adotivos de Thor e Loki tomaram o lugar dos dois, protegendo os nove mundos e juntando-se aquelas crianças na Terra. O mundo seria eternamente protegido pelos Vingadores e todos estavam felizes, pois eram os jardins dando frutos mostrando que os filhos criados por amor verdadeiro tornaram-se pessoas maravilhosas.

Peter Parker nunca poderia ter desejado vida melhor. Caso pode-se um dia voltar ao passado teria feito a mesma coisa tudo de novo, nunca se arrependeria de correr atrás daquele que tanto ama, do seu ruivo. Agora andaria finalmente lado a lado daquele que o salvou, da mesma forma que Matt poderia deixar-se guiar pelo, agora, Murdock. No fim de tudo nosso querido Demolidor estava certo, Peter era uma flor e quando ele cuidou de seu jardim plantando o amor deles ele pode finalmente receber o que sempre quis de sua rosa com tantos significados. Ele recebeu uma vida e uma enorme família.

Finalmente o destino fez com que tanto Matthew quanto Peter serem felizes e sempre cultivarem aquilo que um dia nasceu apenas em um pequeno esbarrão em frente a uma cafeteria. Os Cage sempre se orgulhariam de dizer que presenciaram o começo daquele romance tão belo e cálido.

Esta pessoal foi à história que um dia eu vivi. Meu nome é Peter Beijamin Parker Murdock - ou como Matt me chama até hoje sua Flor e apenas sua - e hoje nesta data digo a todos vocês que não poderia ter tido uma vida melhor que esta ao lado do meu marido e amigos.  Agora tenho que cuidar da May ela acabou de acordar e esta chorando. Adeus e até o dia que vocês possam me contar suas histórias de amor.  
  
  
  
 

**_“Todos procuram um príncipe encantado, mas deveriam procurar uma flor para seus jardins”_ **

(Tsuki)


	14. Bad End

                                   

 

Estava entrando no avião totalmente triste por saber que ele não viria atrás de mim. Peter seria feliz ao lado do demoninho fura olho e eu ficaria sozinho novamente.

_Ei a gente existe viu!_

**Você não esta sozinho.**

Como eu disse sozinho, sem meu Baby Boy para me fazer companhia e ficar comigo sem vomitar quando eu tiro minha mascara. Na verdade ele me da um abraço gostoso hehe. Bem não tem problema o Petey merece tudo de bom para si e eu agora vou para longe e quem sabe não retorne um dia para manter ele seguro de longe assim como a família que ele provavelmente vai formar.

**Isso é dor de cotovelo.**

_Vamos raptar ele para gente e todos ficam felizes._

Subi no jato particular que eu tinha comprado a um tempinho atrás com o dinheiro do meu trabalho de mercenário. Matar da muito dinheiro, por mais que tenha dado uma parada a um tempinho atrás graças a um pedido daqueles olhinhos castanhos no qual não resisto. Sem alternativas entrei no local totalmente arrasado vendo Dopinder arrumar tudo.

Foi então que eu finalmente ouvi o barulho de um motor, poderia deixar que tentassem me matar para ver se esta dor no meu coração passa em fim. Sentia-me como se algo estivesse me corroendo por dentro e não estava curando, muito pelo contrario.

**_Ei idiota pare de ficar olhando e dei uma olhada no carro._ **

Quando eu olhei não pude acreditar no que meus olhinhos viam. No carro que havia roubado do Stark estava vindo em alta velocidade e dentro além do próprio estava à coisa verde na forma zen e ele... O meu Baby Boy.

_Ele não esta com as roupas do uniforme!_

**Ele veio correndo da estufa, que bonitinho.**

As vozes estavam certas e eu não podia acreditar no que via. Nunca imaginei que ele fosse vir até mim sendo que ele tinha o outro lá como pretendente. O cara apesar de tudo era um herói assim como Peter e ele me escolheu o cara quebrado por dentro que se veste de vermelho e sai por ai matando pessoas a torto e a direito.

**_É a gente faz isso bem._ **

Concordo, mas mesmo assim escolher a gente é muita sorte. Somos totalmente o oposto dele quase com todo aquele moralismo fofinho que da uma vontade enorme de comer ele. Principalmente com aquela roupa de aranha apertadinha que mostra certinho o contorno da bunda.

**_Verdade!_ **

\- Wade!

Ai que amor o Baby Boy esta gritando meu nome e correndo em minha direção gente acho que eu morri e fui para o céu. Nem nos meus sonhos ele fazia isso e agora eu estou presenciando este momento.

**Nos seus sonhos ele estava ocupado gemendo nosso nome anta.**

\- Wade não vai – ele parou e implorou quando chegou perto – Eu demorei em perceber, mas eu sentiria muito a sua falta e das piadas idiotas sem contar de alguém me levar para comer tacos ou chimichangas quando da na telha ou não tem ninguém atormentando a cidade.

Que amorzinho ele lembra.

_Wade isso foi ontem._

Ah é.

\- Tudo bem Petey não precisa continuar eu já entendi eu não vou mais embora e nem se conseguisse depois desta carinha fofa não arredo o pé daqui.

**_Deixa ele se declarar!_ **

Eu quero beijar ele logo então da licença. Levantei minha mascara a retirando e então o puxei colando nossos corpos e dei um beijo de tirar o folego nele depois de tanto tempo sonhando com isso. Desci minhas mãos que estavam nos seus braços até sua bunda a apertando e ganhando um gemido em resposta.

\- Wade!

Ele ficou bravo e vermelhinho... Que fofinho o meu aranha e só meu. Vindo em nossa direção estava os dois motoristas do carro roubado que não foi aceito de presente, povo pão duro este. E os dois vinham sorrindo nem pareciam que estavam vendo meu rosto, mas levando em conta o convívio com a amoeba então esta tudo bem.

\- Tinha que ser ele? – perguntou Tony.

Vamos acabar com ele.

Mostra quem manda na parada!

Ok, ignorando estas metidas apenas continuei ali. Tinha finalmente o Homem Aranha em meus braços e ele estava ali sem que eu apanhasse de algum jeito dele depois. Eu tinha o corpo magro dele rodeado por meus braços e eu não queria o soltar nunca. Não sabia que podia amar tanto uma coisa e nem ser tão feliz assim.

\- Wade – Peter chamou.

\- Sim?

\- Eu te amo Wade Wilson.

Sorri e em resposta o beijei novamente sendo prontamente correspondido.

**_Até apertamos a bunda dele!_ **

 

☾

 

O tempo passou e eu fui muito feliz ao lado do meu Baby Boy, sentia como se o mundo todo estivesse ao meu alcance e estava, era apenas esticar o braço que tinha Peter comigo.

Nós casamos e como padrinhos foram os amigos do meu aranha um tal de Kibom, Osbom, sei lá e uma ruiva esposa dele. Depois da gente foi à vez dos soldadinhos se casarem junto ao Fury e a Hill o que gerou muitas piadas da minha parte devo alegar.

Adotamos duas garotinhas que o Homem Aranha salvou de um incêndio no orfanato local seus nomes eram lindos a pequena Cloe de quatro aninhos e loirinha com olhos castanhos assim como meu marido. E a Keterine (Kete) que tinha os cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Poderiam se passar por filhas nossas mesmo que ninguém suspeitaria. Depois eu no meio dos meus trabalhos achei um bebé e novamente adotamos Benjamin ou Ben em homenagem ao Tio Ben que Baby Boy tanto falava.

Viramos padrinhos neste meio tempo quando Thor casou com Loki e tiveram um filho deles mesmo chamado Sigfrid e bem como posso dizer... Loki é a mãe. Tony e Bruce adotaram um garoto, assim como as Elsas adotaram uma garotinha.

Natasha teve uma menina e colocaram o nome de Lyra. Maria acabou tendo um filho e dando o nome de Robert o que fez a pomba enlouquecer por ver o mesmo arrastando asa para sua filhotinha. Eu sei como é isso só que não tem nada que uma winchester 22 não resolva com estes moleques.

As vozes depois de um tempo sumiram, mais ou menos quando Peter começou a envelhecer e me deixou depois com os nossos netos para cuidar e nossas filhas e filho já com a vida bem resolvida e salvando o dia como os novos Vingadores. A gerações Parker-Wilson foram lotadas de pessoas inteligentes e de longe cuidei de cada uma até perder todos do radar.

Fui feliz ao lado do meu Aranha por muito tempo, mas quando ele adoeceu e morreu senti toda a dor que um coração imortal não poder suportar. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu tentei me matar e sempre acabava ressuscitando. Tentei de tudo até mesmo comprei briga com o Logan e o Apocalipse quando os X-men o enfrentaram e eu continuo aqui sozinho nem as vozes estão mais aqui elas se calaram com o último eu te amo que Peter nos deu.

Tentei dar minha vida a ele e abandonar minha imortalidade para não passar isso que eu passou hoje, mas não funcionou mesmo. Até mesmo Loki tentou e não conseguiu, eu me lembro que a última vez que o vi estava enterrando meu amado e ele estava lá chorando. Peter Parker conseguia conquistar qualquer um com seu jeitinho.

**Quanto melodrama.**

_Nem parece que fazem dois séculos sem a gente._

Vocês voltaram? Mas por que só agora?

**Já olhou para o prédio a nossa frente?**

Quando olhei meu coração parou ali se pendurando pelas teias com um uniforme um pouco diferente do usual que ele usava estava o amor de minha existência. Eu não sabia se era mesmo ele, mas apenas de ver alguém novamente usando aquele uniforme aquescia meu coração.

\- Olá Wade.

Olhei para o lado e Loki estava ali com Thor, ambos sorrindo contentes.

\- Consegui revive-los da maneira que eram, muda que algumas coisas mudaram sabe – contou o moreno – Peter tem quinze anos agora, Tony ainda é o Homem de Ferro ele acabou de criar a armadura achando que o mundo precisa de proteção, Steve e Bucky passaram por um experimento do exercito para tentar novamente colocar o soro do super soldado para funcionar, Bruce esta mexendo com radiação gama, Natasha e Clint estão trabalhando para a SHIELD.

Eu sorria e derramava lagrimas, não me importava com os outros eu queria apenas ver novamente meu Baby Boy.

**_Isso mesmo!_ **

Não dei nem sequer tempo para os deuses continuarem a falar e corri pulando do prédio onde estava caindo nas ruas já não usadas a um tempo com o avanço da tecnologia, lento sem o Stark, mas um avanço. E corri como se minha vida dependesse disso.

_E depende._

**Sempre dependeu.**

Foi quando eu o vi de costas e bem menor do que eu me lembrava.

\- Oi sou o Deadpool!

Ele virou para trás ainda de mascara. Não importa a idade ou se ele novamente vai voltar a me ignorar ou escolher outro. Eu conquistaria e amaria Peter Parker novamente não importa quantas vidas ele tivesse, eu eternamente daria meu coração a ele. Eu me esforçaria e tentaria fazer que ele visse o que um dia ele viu naquele mercenário sujo que deu todo o amor que tinha para ele e por ele, o ótimo pai que fui para nossas três crianças. Eu seria novamente aquele que um dia Peter amou.

\- Olá Deadpool sou o Homem-Aranha o amigo da vizinhança.

Eu começaria de novo neste ciclo infinito se no final eu sempre pudesse ouvir esta voz e ficar ao lado dele nem que seja só mais uma vez.

  
  
  
  
**_“O que é a eternidade se não temos alguém para amar”_ **

(Tsuki)

 

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieZUGK9Tzes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este é o final e triste também eu ia fazer ele ficar sozinho sem o Peter, mas comecei a chorar antes e achei que era muita sacanagem. Mas ai eu consegui passar a mesma mensagem que o outro final. Então espero que aproveitem assim como o Deadpool este novo começo e sempre aproveitem a oportunidade em suas próprias vidas, pois o Wade vai. 
> 
> Até e fico muito feliz por terem lido.


End file.
